The past catching up
by BritishHades
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella believing her to be human when she is actually a vampire. Bella goes to her home town Mystic Falls and to her family who haven't seen her in 150 years. She makes new friend and starts to move on from her time in folks. Cold ones turn up in Mystic falls. And how does Bella know Klaus. And what is her relationship with Kol? Was there ever a Isabella swan?
1. Coming home

Bella p.o.v

He left me, In the middle of the woods. Seriously, who does that? If I wasn't a 168 year old vampire (the kind that burns in the sunlight not sparkles) I could be killed by an animal not to mention Victoria. Well if I was human. You see my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan it's Arabella Salvatore, sister to Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I was born in 1847 and turned in 1864 By Katherine Peirce a month before my brothers. I was also fooled by her; she compelled me to be her friend so she could slowly tear my family apart. I left only to find out 20 years later about the events of the vampires burning in the church and the transition of my brothers that part broke me they didn't deserve this life the life of a monster, a killer.

I know what is happening in Mystic falls. The sun and moon curse is broken, Klaus wants the doppelgangers blood to create his hybrids, Katherine is alive and my brothers are in the middle of it all. Idiots. So now after 152 I'm returning home. After compelling Charlie and the rest of the town that I never existed I pack my 'human' life and leave, not even looking back.

Arriving in Mystic falls I find myself growing hungry (the human food kind of hungry and stop my truck at the o'-so-cleverly-named 'Mystic Grill' I walk in and see a group of people a table talking and laughing when a very familiar set of forest green eyes met mine and everyone at the table stops talking and look back and forth between us.

I walk forward with my head hung and stop in front of their table he stands up and lifts my chin up so my chocolate eyes meet his green. Everyone at the table is watching us curiously.

"Stef" I breathe out, my eyes filling with tears.

"Ara" he replies and he wraps his arms around me putting his head on my shoulder I feel tears dripping on my skin and know he is crying. So I put my arms around him tightly. "I thought you were dead, I missed you so much". He says lifting his head. We hear a gasp and I look over my shoulder to find my other brother Damon staring at me in shock. I guess he thought I was dead as well.

"Ara?" He asks although he looks to Stefan for conformation.

"Hey Damon" I say looking down in shame I know he blamed himself for my 'death'.

It's Damon who lifts my chin this time and I look into his bright blue eyes that are filled with love and joy at my return. But suddenly turn into sorrow.

"I am so sorry, I should have never of left you alone, but how? Who?" he asks.

"Katherine" I say and I see hatred and heartache in his eyes now.

"Um... Can someone explain who this girl is and why you two seem to become a emotional rollercoaster over?" a beautiful blond vampire asks my brothers.

"Oh hi, I'm Arabella Salvatore their sister" I say and all their faces become frozen in shock.

"Sister?" a girl who looks exactly like Katherine although this girl is clearly human and not a raging vampire bitch. Anna mentioned her as Elena Gilbert.

"Unfortunately" I joke. "I would call you Katherine and hold you up against the wall trying to rip your head off. However you are clearly not her therefore you must be Elena Gilbert, Stefan's girlfriend." I say looking at her with a smile that clearly says 'Hey, I won't bite. Want to be best friends?'.

"Yeah, who do you know who I am" she asks back with a smile. Message received.

"Anna, she told me who everyone is before she died but I've kept myself up to date on this once sleepy little town, Bonnie Bennett the witch, Caroline Forbes a vampire, Tyler Lockwood the First of Niklaus' Hybrids and then there's Matt Donavan and Jeremy Gilbert the Humans. I say nodding to everyone.

"She knew you were alive and never told us?" Damon asks.

"I told her not to, it wasn't time." I say then turn to Elena. "Elena I am very sorry about everything that has happened to you, I will talk to Klaus and figure out something for you. So you don't have to hide and run in fear."

"You know Klaus?"Damon asks, I turn to him and see that the devil himself is walking in with three other men and a girl, who must be his siblings.

"Of course" is say when Klaus' eyes meet mind and a genuine smile appears on his face when he sees me his family all look taken back at his expression and look to me just as I look to my brother and say knowing they can all hear me "He's my best friend." And walk over to him leaving everyone stunned at my words.

"Arabella" he says in his British accent as he hugs me earning several gasps.

"Niklaus" I really then hit him on the back of the head. I can tell everyone gets a look of fear on there faces because of my actions.

"What the hell was that for?" he asks rubbing the back of his head laughing.

"What is wrong with you Nik? Stop trying to hurt Elena, god your an ass." I say the last part laughing.

"I need my Hybrids and her blood is the key to create them." Klaus states.

"Can't you just ask nicely? Make a deal with her?" I say folding my arms over my chest. "Maybe she will help you if you give her something in return, you don't just take. What were you raised by wolves?" I joke earning a chuckle from the original family.

We look at Elena and she just shrugs. I turn back to Klaus and his siblings who are watching us intently. The youngest of the males steps forward and stands in front of me and picks up my hand.

"Kol Mikaelson" He says and kisses it then continues "and may I ask who I have the pleasure of meeting that seems to have my brother on a leash" he says with mischief in his eyes. We here a growl come from Klaus. Kol smiles and I giggle. This town is going to be fun with Kol here.

"Arabella Salvatore" we look into each other's eyes and I feel as though I could look into them forever and never get bored.

"Okay, enough the flirting with my sister baby Klaus." Damon says whilst pulling my hand out of Kol's that I never realised he was still holding. Kol steps back and winks at me. Damon, Stefan and Klaus all growl while I just giggle.

"Oh come on, it's just a little harmless flirting" Kol says looking straight into my eye with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, harmless."I agree looking back into his eyes.

"Nothing about Kol Mikaelson is harmless Arabella" Caroline says.

"We'll see about that, and please call me; Ara, Bell, Bella or Bells" I say still holding kol's gaze while he nods his head.

"Well I for one am very tired bell are you staying at the boarding house or do you have your own place because if not we have plenty of room" Damon says while shrugging on a black leather Jacket.

"Sure if it's not to mush trouble" I reply.

"Ara, you're sister of course you can stay. Besides if you're are anything like you where when we were human you're always going to be trouble" Stefan says teasingly.

"Okay, well my truck is outside so lead the way." Bella says.


	2. Deal

Bella P.O.V

I've been in Mystic falls for a week now and today I'm taking Elena and my brothers to Klaus. I know that somewhere deep down inside of him Klaus is a good man, he's just... lonely. I see the way he looks at Caroline. He's in love with he.

Although they have asked I still haven't told anyone about folks. Klaus knows but I don't know how maybe he had someone watching over me, I wouldn't put it past him. I can't tell the others not yet anyways even though he left me and it might not seem like it, But I still have feelings for Edward, I don't love him, not anymore but there are still some feelings.

Kol and I have become closer. We sat in the grill and talked for hours about random things. Apparently Kol loves taking selfies. He has hundreds on his phone (which he is still getting used to. At least he knows how to work the camera, call and text). He told me he wanted to remember the moment and took a picture of us just as he kisses my cheek. I know his past. He wasn't and still isn't exactly a nice guy but he is to me and let's be honest it's a vampires nature to kill. He knows that I've recently been in a relationship and was hurt in the end to which he replied 'I'll wait, I've got the time' and winked he made me giggle a lot that night.

As we pulled up to the Mikaelson manor I notice Elena is stiff so I put my hand on hers reassuringly. In the last week Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I have become great friends but I feel bad because I know Rebekah is lonely and wants real friends.

"You ready?" I ask Elena as we head up to the front door. Elena nods and I look to my brothers "don't you idiots do anything, in fact just stand and look pretty" I say and knock.

The door opens with a smiling Klaus on the other side. If I didn't know him so well I would be scared of that smile. However He knows that a deal that includes my presence can go from a simple talk and a cup of tea to heads flying from shoulders.

"Arabella, Miss Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers, Please do come in and make yourselves at home. Can I get any of you a cup of Tea?" He asks with humour in his eyes and the smile stays on his face.

"Nik, cut the crap and stop smiling like that it's even starting to creep me out" I say flinging myself onto a couch Elena sits next to me and Stefan and Damon stand behind us not saying a word (good boys). Klaus sits across from us leaning forward with and amused smirk.

"So I understand you want to make a deal Miss Gilbert" Elena who had her eyes fixed onto the ground looks to me to which I nod then looks to Klaus.

"yes" she says weakly. I can tell she is nervous and uncomfortable being around Klaus I was too when I first met him.

"Alright how about... I take you my human blood bag away from this lovely little town and feed you to my upcoming hybrid minions" he says whilst moving his hand which I know is something he does when he's joking. I can tell Stefan and Damon Stiffen at Klaus' words and Elena is growing worried.

"No" I say simply.

"No?" Klaus questions.

"N – capital - O, NO!, Nik you can't just keep destroying people's lives so you can get what you want" I shout although that he was joking I don't like that he can think he can do whatever he wants. He has to stop some time.

"Actually I can" He replies smugly.

I pick up the lamp that is on the table next to me and throw it at his head which he dodges and Elijah catches as he and the rest of the siblings entre the room.

"Nik listen to me, you have your family back. Why do you want a army of hybrids at your disposal? Is it because you feel alone? Because if it is stop killing people for no reason and get a girlfriend". I state standing up getting angry.

"No it's because someone wasn't careful in a little town in Washington state and now there just happens to be a cold one after her who has already started creating a army and even with her having a bunch of vampires around her. Not to mention being a vampire herself. You know fine well Cold ones are highly unpredictable and I want to make sure that she who just happens to be the one person I trust most in the world, the one person I have never had to compel because she sees the person want to be not the person I am. She is my best friend and I want to make sure she is protected because there is a war coming dear Arabella, a cold one army is being created so I think a hybrid army might just help us out". Klaus rants.

"We have nothing to fear with Cold Ones. We are much stronger and faster they are just abomination. An idiot witches failed experiment they don't event deserve to call themselves vampires. So you don't need a army"

"How about 30?" Klaus asks sheepishly. To which I just glare.

"25?" He then asks.

"NO!" I yell. But start thinking if Victoria is creating a army we might need more help to make sure little casualty plus we can't let any humans fight. "15" I say with a sigh to which my brothers start arguing with me. This goes on for a few minutes where all the originals have joined in when we hear Elena shout at us in attention.

"Thank you" she sighs "Now 15 hybrids, how much blood will that be?" she asks.

"One or two bags per person" I say sweetly

"Okay so how do we do this? I mean how many bags a week? and how long do we have till the army comes?". She questions

"4-6 bags a week and my informant says it will be best to wait for them to come for us less human casualties. If that is what you want I mean me personally I'd like to go and take the fight to them" Klaus replies.

"Two bags of blood a day maybe with a 1 day resting period depends on how your feeling" I say ignoring Klaus' words.

"Okay so when do we start?" Elena asks.

"Now I have the equipment in my bag" everyone looks at me "what you think draining Elena just came to me? Besides I knew he'd agree with me" I nod to Klaus "things go my way lot if you hadn't noticed"

"You are remarkable bell" Kol states with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hold up, one more thing. I want a date, with Caroline" Klaus says much to my amusement because they would be perfect for each other and I have tried to set him up with a lot of women in the past and none of them have lasted.

TIME SKIP

Caroline agreed to go on a date with Klaus as long as there were other people around and Klaus agreed with the term. It took time convincing my brothers to go along with the plan but they eventually gave in. While Klaus was getting the blood from Elena. Stefan was calling everyone to the manor. While I call a few friends In folks who agreed to help out.

Once everyone was here I decide to catalogue everyone down to see how many people we had.

Vampires Hybrids Humans Witches Shape-Shifters

Arabella (Me) Klaus Elena Bonnie Jacob

Stefan Tyler Jeremy Angela Seth

Damon The 15 Alaric Leah

Caroline Jenna

Elijah Matt

Kol

Finn

Rebekah

It didn't take much to convince Bonnie to help kill a army of unpredictable, blood thirsty Cold Ones especially since I told her I was bringing in another witch. Angela helped me a lot in Folks and I helped her with her magic being her test subject. I doubt Victoria knows about my Kind, let alone bad ass witches. Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna **(Klaus used a different vampire in the ritual and Jenna is human but still knows about vampires)** will be staying in the Salvatore boarding house.

Now everyone Is in the manor discussing the plan waiting for the people from Forks to arrive tomorrow we decide it would just be best for us all to stay at the Mikaelson Manor tonight. I was pulled out of my conversation with Jeremy about art when Caroline asks the golden question.

"Hey bell, why are the Cold ones after you?" to which everyone looks to me.


	3. Confession

Bella P.O.V

Oh the joy. Thank you so much Caroline. The one thing I have been dodging telling everyone and they are all now in one room staring at me. I really don't want to go think about the past, yes Edward left me but in a way I understand, he doesn't know what I am and he thinks I'm human. In a way I still love him but I don't think I'm in love with him maybe I never was I don't know.

"Um... oh yeah, well you see the thing is...I uh" I say stalling trying to find a way out of the conversation.

"Oh for god sakes, she played with the lifeless heart of a cold one making him fall in love with her. However Arabella here in a danger magnet and happed to cross paths with three nomads one of which happed to be a tracker he wanted to drain her dry. But Ara here didn't want to expose herself in front of the cold ones so she let him attack her to which then led the Cullen's to kill the tracker and now his mate is out to kill Ara because she believes in a mate for a mate... does everyone understand now?" Klaus asks after his rant.

"No" They all say

"A cold one wants to kill me because my ex-boyfriend who was also a cold one killed her mate when he attacked me" I say simply with a shrug.

"Oh" Caroline says then continues "so where's your ex why isn't he and the rest of his family helping with the mess they technically created?"

"He broke up with me, okay" I yell at her then immediately feel guilty "Sorry"

"What happened" Elena asks.

I tell them the story of how Edward left me in the woods which results in death threats from everyone, even the humans.

We spend the rest of the night watching movies and just sitting talking it's nice to see everyone getting along, my brothers are talking to the original men while Rebekah is talking to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. Alaric and Jenna are silently taking and Jeremy, Matt and Tyler are playing video games with Kol. I can't help but just stand to the side and watch for so long I've felt alone, the only family I've really had in a long time has been Klaus I spent 20 years with him in the late 1800s after I was turned I met him and he asked how I was turned To which I told him about Katherine and he said I could travel with him. I didn't really understand why he wanted to keep me around and to be honest I still don't. I have never thought about asking until now.

I feel some one standing beside me and turn to see that it's Klaus himself.

"What you thinking about?" He asks, It's like he can read my mind like he knew I wanted to ask him something.

"Why did you let me stay with you when we first met? I was new and weak but yet you allowed me to stay you helped me survive, taught me how to hut and about how I was free to live a life of passion and beauty that I could do anything. But why keep me around...why me?" I ask him looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"Follow me" he instructs. We head down a hallway to a room filled with drawings and paintings of different ages. He leads me to a old wooden trunk at the back to which he pulls out a scroll with a red ribbon tied around it. He opens the scroll and shows me a drawing of a young boy with a cute bay face the boy seems around the age of 11-13 and I remember that Klaus told me of his youngest brother that was killed when the originals where still human.

"Is this Henrik?" I ask. Although Klaus has talked about him I've never see a image of him although this is how I pictured him.

"Yes, my brother was quiet and innocent and he did not deserve the death he was given. Although you are not quiet and are nothing like him you remind me of him. You have never been quiet the first few years I took you in I wanted to rip your throat out but I never did because I always saw a light in you that I saw in him. And every time I thought of killing you it was like I could feel my brother telling me it was wrong that you were just as innocent as him and that if I did kill you It would make me no better than the wolves that killed him. So I didn't I listen to that voice and kept you around. You see Arabella over the times that we spent together you did not just become my best friend you became my sister my family and there is nothing more important to me than family." He tells me his eyes never leaving mine. By the end of his words there are tears streaming down my face I had always seen Klaus as another brother but I never said anything and now Everything in my life is starting to feel right.

"Um...maybe we should go back the others will be wondering where we got too" I say trying to stop the tears.

"Yes I believe it is time we all get some sleep for are visitors tomorrow. Big day always wanted to meet this Jacob he sounds like a lovely soul" Klaus says sarcastically whilst putting the drawing of Henrik back and leads me back out of the room to everyone else but before we get to them I grab his hand and pull him to a stop making him face me. Klaus shared his feelings now it's my turn.

I pull Klaus into a hug wrapping my arms around his waist and look up at him "Thank you for telling me about Henrik and for not killing me all those years ago. I might not say this very often and I might not say it ever again but... you have always been there for me when I needed you with no questions. You were just there. You are my brother Nik and I love you".

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead "I uh... I love uh...I love you too Arabella".

"Still with the full name huh?" I ask as we release each other and start walking back to the others again.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he states smiling down at me. I'm starting to get used to that smile.

Once we get back to the others we see that everyone is starting to get tired so we all head of to are rooms either alone or with a friend. I get a room by myself and the room is amazing. The tree of the walls are cream with one brown to which has the bed lying in front of it that is carved mahogany in a delicate beautiful design a smooth gray floor and a cream carpet lying under and around the bed as though it is an island and glass chandelier lighting the room up brightly on the tall ceiling that is pure white. The windows have black curtains with gold designs stitched them that match the bed spread. If It was possible I would live in this room forever.

The wall opposite to the bed has a mahogany wardrobe matching the bed. Opening the doors I find simple sleeping clothes in different sizes one side has men's and the other women's. Klaus obviously thinks about his guests. Pulling out a white vest top and a pair of black shorts I go into the bathroom attached to the room and that is stocked with shampoos, conditioners and other bathroom essentials I step into the shower and clean up using the Coconut scented shampoo and conditioner and the cinnamon and honey body wash and change into the clothes and slide into the bed. That is the most comfortable thing I have ever had the privilege to lay on.

As that time goes on I start tossing and turning unable to sleep every time I close my eyes I see Victoria and her newborn army killing everyone around me I know they are not as strong as us but I can't help but worry especially about the humans.

I get up and exit the room looking down the hallway I see Kol walking into his room he turns around and looks at me with a smirk on his beautiful face as I reach him.

"My, my, my... what are you doing up at this hour little duck?" he asks musically.

"Can't sleep beds to soft" I lie.

"Well you know you could always join me. However my bed is exactly the same as all the others however I will be in it to keep you from all your worries because I can tell that it is not the softness of the bed that is keeping your beautiful mind awake." It like he two can read my mind. Oh I really hope not because since I met him all I can think about is being with him forever. It's nothing like what I felt for Edward.

"Can I?" I ask weakly "Can I stay with you tonight?".

"You can stay with me for as long as you like, Miss Salvatore" Kol says with a twinkle in his eyes and pulls me into his room. It's dark so I can really see much but It looks similar to mine. Kol leads us to the bed and pulls be down to lie next to him I roll onto my side facing away from him silently hoping Kol gets the message that I want him to hold me. Which he does as I feel his arms wrap around me and pulls me to his body my back right to his hard muscled chest, with our legs tangled I fall into a peaceful sleep my thought filled with Kol and how it feels to be with him in this moment. Like I'm finally home.


	4. Deciding the impossible

By the clock on the table next to the bed it's 8:30 when I wake up the next morning feeling someone behind me. I would have panicked but I look down and see a arm around my waist it feels so natural to be the I pull it tighter around me remembering the feeling as Kol touches me, it's like a pleasant fire, warm and tingly, I turn over and see Kol looking at me closely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask softly.

"Because I'm trying to remember the last time I had a woman as beautiful as you in my bed but now I remember there hasn't been one" Kol says matching my tone.

"Aww... how sweet" I say giggling.

"Shut up" Kol replies and tackles me holding my hands at either side of my head and hovers over me.

"Now I could get use to this" Kol says looking in to my eyes.

"Yes, not even one date and you already have me in your bed, how do you do it?"

"What can I say I'm gifted" He then leans down and kisses me softly...on the cheek and rolls way while I mentally groan. "Wait a second, I already took you on a date to the grill, remember we took selfies" he says smirking and gets of the bed I follow his movement and get up and head for the door.

"Nope that wasn't a date. I was at the grill when you came in and decides to 'keep me company' as you had put it. So it doesn't count. To go on a date you actually have to ask the girl out instead of randomly coming across her." I retaliate with a smug smile as I open the door and leave heading back to my room.

3 hours later

We are all wake and back in the living room/ main room as we hear a car pulling up. I get up from the couch I was sitting on while talking to Caroline and speed so the door yanking it open and jumping into the arms of Jacob Black.

"God I've missed you, bells" Jake breathes out.

"How's my favourite Shape-shifter?" When I went to Forks the tribe Knew I wasn't human so I explained the whole me being a 'true' or 'traditional' vampire and that there term for the Cullen's kind of vampire 'cold ones' was correct and explained the differences between the two kinds the accepted me because my bite doesn't kill. I also told them about the werewolf's and that the tribes kind of wolfs are more commonly known as shape-shifters as they can change at will.

"I'm good, how's my favourite bloodsucker?" he asks back laughing. I hit his shoulder which actually makes him wince.

"Shut it you or you will be sleeping in the dog house in the back yard where we keep Nik" I say back with a straight face making Jacob look worried.

I hear a laugh behind me and turn to fined everyone looking at me and Jake Klaus wakes forward and looks and Jake whilst talking to me.

"So Arabella these are the shape-shifters I've heard so much about they would be very good candidates of my hybrids" Klaus says smirking.

I release Jake and Punch the Original Hybrid in the chest hard. "What did we agree on Nik, if you mention turning ANY of the tribe into your personal bitches?" I say angrily because I know he's serious.

"Yes, yes, yes" he says waving my words of. "The dog house I know I hear it every time I say the words: shifters becoming Hybrids.

I glare at Klaus but he just rolls his eyes and extends his hand to Jacob.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, It is truly a pleasure to meet a few of Arabella's pets"

Jacob grins and grasps Klaus' hand shaking it "Looks like we aren't the only pets" Jacob jokes back, looking to Seth and Leah who laugh. I just roll my eyes slightly grinning and mutter the words 'Mutts' getting a laugh from all the vampires, Hybrids and shape-shifters leaving the humans and witches confused. I smile and walk up to Angela who is standing in the back. I pull her into a hug and introduce everyone and leave them all to get along. We all head inside and talk about the plan for the cold ones.

Once again I'm standing at the side looking around watching everyone joking around and I notice that something is off. Elijah. He's not here anymore I walk out of the room and see that a door to the back garden is open I walk out and spot Elijah sitting on a solid stone bench near some rose bushes. I walk over and sit next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask.

Elijah looks over to me then to the manor and smiles slightly.

"In a long time I have not seen my brother smile and joke like I have these last few days since you have shown up. And it made me wonder how one girl could change him so easily by a glance or just one word." He says still looking at the manor then turns his body to me looks me in the eyes and continues. "And then I remembered something. A few years ago I got in a argument with Niklaus and asked him when the last time he was truly happy. The only thing my brother said was 'Arabella'. At the time I didn't know what that meant but when I met you, that's when it all came together". He says and stands up. "Niklaus was right yesterday. You do have the same light as Henrik. You brought my family back together in a way. We are no longer fighting each other and are acting like a true family once again. Thank you Miss Salvatore for doing the one thing I could not" he pauses and notices my confused expression. "You saved him from the monster trying to control him. Niklaus is now truly... Happy." He says and then walks off back to the house with a frown on his face leaving me stunned.

I regain myself and run after Elijah and grab his arm turning him around. "But you aren't completely happy are you, there's something you want that you can't have or you believe you can't have. Please tell me what it is. Please?" I ask almost begging because I feel it is my duties to save the Mikaelson family for some unknown reason.

"Along time ago my brother Finn met a woman called Sage. I kept contact with her in case this time would ever come which I honestly doubted it ever would and now she is coming here to assist in this battle and reuniting with her true love. Rebekah has seemed to take a liking to your brother Damon. And we all know that Kol is following you around like a dog. Niklaus is working on building a relationship with Miss Forbes and then there's me. I have only truly fallen in love twice Tatiana and Katarina. One is dead, used in the ritual to create vampire and the other is currently lying in a tomb waiting for a end that will never come." He explains to me.

I now notice that he is right. All the Mikaelson have someone in a way Caroline is starting to like Klaus even if it is only a small crush which can eventually grow. Damon is flirting with Rebekah but seems happy in doing so and Kol and I... well we are doing what we are doing. We are finding our way there...Very slowly. But Elijah doesn't have anyone. Katherine is in the tomb and she is basically a lost cause. _A lost cause._ I think. Everyone even his family thought Nik was a lost cause but he isn't he's happy and 'nice' now. A little bit. So if Klaus can be saved maybe Katherine isn't so far gone either.

I look up to Elijah who I notice has been watching me as I search through my thoughts with a puzzled look. I take a deep breath and say the words I never thought I would ever say.

"I want you to take me to Katherine. It's time to see how my old 'friend' is doing" I say put quotes with my hands as I say friends. Elijah gives me a knowing glace and a small nod. I guess he understands what I'm about to do.

It's time to bring back Katarina Petrova and kill Katherine Peirce.


	5. Katerina Petrova

Katherine P.O.V

Another day in this dark and dusty tomb, I can't remember the last time I had blood. I can feel it more and more everyday now, my bones becoming stiff, grinding together. My skin losing its silky texture becoming gaunt, lifeless. I keep thinking that if I wish really hard someone will take pity on me and end my time down here with a lovely twig or GIVE ME SOME DAMN BLOOD!

Training my hearing I listen to soft footsteps approaching my new home. I walk to the entrance of the tomb door and the one person I never thought I would see again. Grant it I knew she is a vampire I turned her after all and that is probably the one thing I regret the most after everything I've done.

I took her life away from her all because I needed...wanted a friend and in the end she wasn't really that because I controlled her just like the rest of them I compelled her to like me and in the end I lost the one friend I had because I made her like the rest, like her brothers... my puppets.

"Arie" I gasp she is just as beautiful as I remember, so delicate, so innocent. And I killed her for my own selfish gain to keep her forever but I realised that she was never mine to keep but it was too late I had already snapped her neck.

"Hello Kate" she says and sits down in front of the entrance of the tomb. She pulls out a full bottle of blood from a bag that's draped over her torso and pushes it over the threshold. The bottle rolls and stops at my feet. I sit down crossing my legs. I look at her in shock when she says the one thing I never expected. "Want to earn your freedom?" It takes me a few minutes to register what she said. I'm confused the only way I can leave is for Elijah (Oh Eli) to release me or for him to die.

"Please Arie, explain your great plan to break me out of my new humble home because I love it down here it's so full of life and colour" I say sarcastically

"Cut the crap Kate you know you don't have use that act around me and I never said I would break you out I said 'earn your freedom' as in release. To never be hunted by Klaus again to be free of this cage and trapped like a animal. Besides my friend here is the only one who has the power to release you". Arie says as she glances behind her I follow her gaze to find the Eldest of the original siblings himself looking at me. (Oh how I've missed his eyes).

"Elijah" I whisper.

"Miss Petrova" he says coldly with a slight nod.

" Why are you doing this Arie, you should hate me. I tore your family apart and turned my into a monster, why are you helping me?"

"Because I believe everyone deserves a second chance no matter what they've done".

"Not me" I mumble knowing they can both hear me.

"Why?" Arie asks.

I ignore her question "why do you want to give me a second chance. I've destroyed a lot of lives what makes you think I'm going to change.

"You destroy because you're scared. But you don't have to be any more. Besides it's about time we got our happy endings" She says like this is some fairy tale but she doesn't understand.

"You don't get it Arie, Klaus hunted me for 500 years, more in fact. You think he's going to let me live if I get out of here?"

"Yes" She says softly. Wait, yes?

"What do you mean?" I ask, this girl is seriously confusing me.

"Look just let me deal with Klaus okay, don't worry about it" Don't worry about it? Is this girl serious? "Anyways there is one condition to you freedom" _Like anything is every truly free._ I think. "Help us in our war against newborn Cold Ones. She asks me and I'm officially shocked that I can tell my jaw has fallen open.

After Arie explain to me everything that happened to her in the town called Forks. What's next Spoons? Common People be more creative. I begin to realise that this girl sitting in front of me is no longer the one I once knew. However I am excited to get to know this Arie.

Inside I am secretly wishing for one day to meet this Edward Cullen and his 'family' so I can rip him apart, burn the pieces and dance naked on his ashes in the moonlight.

"Please Kate Help us" she begs me but something doesn't feel right why does she need my help when she has the Original, her brother, her friends plus the 15 new hybrid so why me?

"There's another reason you want me out isn't there. Tell me is it my amazing personality, my deceitful character?" I question. Her eyes flicker over to the side where Elijah is now standing. What does he have to gain from my release?

"That is not for me to answer Kate" she states I nod not questioning her.

"Very well, I will help you kill the Cold ones It's not like I have anything better to do than sit and knit all day down here" I say sarcastically. I see a small smile appear on her face. And I remember all them times when I was staying with the Salvatore's when they were human and we used to joke and make each other smile and laugh that was the time I was truly acting like my old self Katarina Petrova maybe I still am her if Aries' right and I don't have to keep running and hiding maybe I can be her once again.

Once Elijah Releases me we head out of the tomb. I stop Mid step and turn back to pick up the bottle of blood I forgot about. Hey if a old 'Friend of yours came and asked for help and offered you a get out of the tomb free card you would forget too. I look at Arie and she is shaking her head in amusement it like she can tell what I'm thinking. _Hey Arie I'm not just coming because I miss you I'm also coming because I'm still in love with Elijah._ God I really Hope she can her me it would make life so much simpler.

Arabella P.O.V.

 _Elijah's car_

I was surprised when I gave Kate the Blood and she never drank it. It was like my presence made her forget how long she had been down there. I don't believe Katerina is gone, somewhere inside Katherine she still exists she's just hiding like she always does. I've always thought Katherine was lost waiting to be found and I still believe that she can be saved. No one can disappear completely there is always something left behind. A part of Katerina still exists.

I just hope that in the end the best part of her remain. The part that cares, the part that makes her human because if not she might not be any better than the Cold Ones and I refuse to believe Katerina is that far gone.

"What are you going to do about Klaus?" Katherine asks from the back seat of Elijah's car.

"That's easy, tell him to accept my decision and shut up and leave you alone. If he questions it I'll throw another lamp at his head. But you might not have to worry he's different now" I tell her to which she scoffs. I don't blame her he did kill her family just because she ran.

"Do you have all the Originals wrapped around your little finger" she asks in amusement but before I can answer Elijah speaks for the first time from the driver seat.

"Yes, yes she does" he states glancing at me and parks the car in front of the manor.

I take my belt of and turn to look at Katherine I can tell she is nervous. She's facing her past. She's finally stopped running. "Katherine you can do this, trust me please. No one is going to hurt you". I tell her. She looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"I have always trusted you Arie" she says and gets out of the car I follow her and walk up to the porch where Elijah is waiting and we go inside. We lead Katherine to the main room where everyone is waiting she stand to the side where no one can see her I understand she wants me to explain my plan for her before they see her.

"And where has my brother and best friend been exactly?" Klaus asks Elijah and I. I see Katherine stiffen beside me at Klaus's voice she also gives me a look that clearly reads 'Best friend?'.

"Well as you all know I clearly do whatever I want and don't care what you all think" I say and Klaus glares at me which I return.

"What could you have possibly done now Arabella? It can't be as bad and messing with Cold One can it?" Damon asks me taking a few steps forward.

"Well that's really up to you, but I really don't see Letting Katherine out of the tomb bad" I say smoothly.

"YOU WHAT?!" They all ask and glance behind me as Katherine appears.

Damon runs up and pins her to the wall and I immediately push him off her sending him to the other side of the room. He gets up and advances towards us and I block him so he can't touch her. He looks at me with betrayal in his eyes and I know what he's thinking. She's the reason we are vampires.

"Don't Damon, not everything in our lives is to blame Katherine. Really it's all Klaus's fault". I state looking over to him with a smirk.

"What the hell did I do?" Is he serious?

"Oh let's see. You try to kill Katerina to break your stupid curse then when she runs way you kill her family as a warning that she will never be safe. So she keeps running and she puts on a mask so she can make it seem like nothing fazes her and she feels like because you destroyed what she had that she could do it to everyone else because in the end she will always be alone but she's not she has me, and so help me if any of you touch her I will let the Cold ones rip you apart and I will either stand on the side lines laughing or I will help them. We gave you a second chance Nik Katerina deserves one to." I shout I know it's not all to blame on Klaus he didn't ask to be a vampire. Blame the parents.

"Katherine has had many chances Ara. What makes you think she isn't going to run?" Elena asks me.

"Because she isn't Katherine Pierce that was a mask for when she was running" I state then turn around and look Kate in the eyes. "Her name is Katerina Petrova and she is finally free, isn't that right Nik." I say and turn to look at him.

"Yes, Katherine is free" He says through gritted teeth. He knows not to question me.

Katerina walks forward to stand in front of Klaus I follow just to make sure of no funny business she looks in to his eyes holds out her hand he takes it and she says "Please call me Katerina".

I smile brightly as Klaus lifts her hand and kisses it then I start laughing at them and Klaus drops her hand and everyone looks to me Kate gives me a smirk and then pounces on me. We both crash to the floor with her straddling my thighs and starts to tickle me.

"You think that's funny do you, Arie because I think this whole situation is". She laughs at me as my sides start to hurt and I start gasping I can her everyone around us laughing at us but I can tell they are not used to the playful and bright Katerina".

"Okay, Okay Kate please stop, stop" I beg and she rolls off me and lies down beside me still laughing. Kol walks forward and puts his hands out for us to grab. Kate and I look at each other and laugh harder for no reason then grab one of Kols hands each and he lifts us. He lets go of Katerina's but still has a hold of mine. She looks down at our hands and then back to my face and gives me a amused smirk.

We all spend hours getting along everyone seems to be warming up to Katerina. All the girls seem to like the old her and they are all starting to call her Kate. Inside I'm doing a little happy dance. Kate comes up to me and asks to talk alone as I take her out side.

"Arie I just wanted to apologise for everything I've done to you. I destroyed your family. Compelled you to be my friend" she says and looks down ashamed.

I put my hand under her chin and look her in the eyes. "Yes you compelled me to be your friend but you never compelled me to like you. As for the whole Vampire situation, I like it. I get to meet a lot of different people some are extraordinary. You didn't destroy my life Kate. Besides if you hadn't of turned me I would have never met Kol." I whisper the last part hoping that he can't hear me.

"You're in love with him". Kate states

"No, not yet. Besides I don't think he likes me. He just likes to flirt and piss off my brothers and Klaus.

"You are so stupid she says and walks back into the manor. I let out a breath and turn to head back in and find Kol standing there looking at me.

"So I believe I owe you a date miss Salvatore" he says with a smile and I smile back. Okay maybe I am stupid.


	6. First date

Arabella P.O.V.

The day after Katerina's release, Klaus and Tyler left to gather the soon to be hybrids. Elena is doing great with the blood we have enough for 6 hybrids but Klaus is bringing all 15 at the same time changing the first 6 and holding the other 9 they come back tonight but I won't see them until tomorrow. With so many people we decided to split up within the Mikaelson manor and the Salvatore boarding house. The Originals, Sage (who arrived the same day Klaus and Tyler left) and The 15 and Tyler will be staying at the manor. Stefan, Damon, The La push pack, Angela, Bonnie, Katerina, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, Jenna and I are all staying in the Boarding house.

Last week Kol asked me out on a date but told me he needed it to be 'perfect'. So right I'm freaking out standing in my room at the boarding house looking for something to wear tonight for the date. It's 5:00 and my date is at 7:00. 3 hours. AHH! I text Elena, Kate, Rebekah and Caroline to come and help me since Bonnie and Angela are working on their witchy juju. Sage is with Finn and Leah is still uncomfortable around vampires. 15 minutes later the 4 of them show up.

"Where the hell have you all been?" I ask them while letting them in my room.

"The grill, what the hell happened in here Arie?" Kate asks.

"I have my date with Kol in 1 hours and 44 minutes and can't find anything to wear, so will you all please help me?" I beg.

They look around me and see all my clothes lying around the room and start laughing. Kate and Rebekah go through the clothes while Caroline and Elena push me to my vanity. Caroline starts on my Hair and Elena does my make-up. (I showered before they got here)

Elena finishes my make up after half an hour changing it over and over again saying 'Nope that's not it' in the end its Natural colours with Black Eyeliner and Mascara and a little blush and turns to help Caroline on my hair. Rebekah and Kate found the dress after looking for an hour and begin searching for shoes which took another 15 minutes (I have a lot of shoes). Its 6:30 and Caroline is still doing my hair. She takes a long time but says It MUST be perfect and in the end it is, although it took another 10 minutes and Kol will be arriving in 20.

I quickly slip on the dark purple sleeveless lace covered dress and tire a skinny black leather belt around my waist. The dress goes mid thigh is so simple I'm ashamed I didn't pick it out myself. The girls also picked out 4'' strappy black wedges. My hair is loose curls flowing down the back with the front parts pinned at the back in a elegant silver Butterfly clip. I put in simple Silver studded earrings and my Lapis Lazuli.

I count down the time waiting for Kol to arrive pacing back and forth shaking my hands nervously as the girls just sit on my bed watching me.

15 minutes

.

.

.

.

.

10 minutes

.

.

.

.

5 minutes. Pacing.

4

3

2

1

3 minutes later he still hasn't showed up and I collapse onto a chair. Did he stand me up? Rebekah reassures me that he probably got lost looking at his own reflection in the mirror and is on his way. As she finished talking there is a knock at the door and I hear my brothers open it. Oh no.

Kol P.O.V

Late, Ara's going to hate me our first date and I'm late how could I be so stupid but I had to make sure everything was perfect. I drive up to the boarding house and knock on the door hoping its Ara and Damon opens the door with Stefan behind him and they do not look happy. I don't know what to say as Damon glares at me and Stefan smirks. I'm a Original vampire and I'm scared of two regulars, Great. But they are Arabella's brothers and I really like her. Almost Love.

"Listen to me very clearly Little Klaus if bell comes back here with even a sniffle. Don't care how indestructible you are. I will find a way and it will not be pretty and I'm sure your brother will gladly help" Damon warns me I don't speak all I can do in nod.

"Oh God Damon shut up" I hear from behind him and see Ara and WOW! I feel my jaw drop and I don't even pick it up. Damon and Stefan are in the same situation. I quickly compose myself and smile putting my hand out to her.

"You look amazing" I say. I mean I look amazing to black pants and a black shirt with shiny dress shoes but she just looks better. As we leave Stefan pulls her into a small hug and I hear him say "Be careful, Ara" Her brothers worry about her a lot.

We get into the car and I drive away. Look at her and say "I'm so sorry I'm late, But I had to make sure everything is perfect". _Perfect like you._ I think.

"It's okay, you can just make it up to me" she says smirking. And I will.

Arabella P.O.V.

We sit in Silence after I tell him he could make it up to me. After pulling into a spot near the park and Kol gets out of the car and runs around to open my side and helps me out. We walk to a small patch of grass next to some trees. It's too dark to see beyond them. There's a red blanket and a wooden picnic basket on the grass. A smile appears on my face. He is so cheesy.

We sit and eat the usually Sandwiches, Strawberries, Grapes and Cake. Kol knows me so well he even brought Cans of Dr Pepper. After sitting eating and talking about stupid random things we did in the past Kol tells me he has one last thing for me and that this will make up for his lateness whilst reaching into the basket and pulling out a Bluetooth speaker. He pulls me up and leads me over to the trees he reaches down and flicks a switch what turns on hundreds of lights that are wrapped around the trees lighting up a small patch of concrete built for performers. Kol puts the speaker and his phone to the side and presses play a song starts playing and Kol takes me to the middle of the floor spinning me all the way around and pulls me to him.

I begin to recognize the song it's the Instrumental version of ' _Tale as old as time'_ from Beauty and the Beast which is my favourite Disney movie. I only ever mentioned it once to Rebekah when we were doing a movie night a few days ago. She must have helped Kol with this. We dance around the floor moving perfectly with each other and the music.

As the song comes to a end Kol and I stop dancing with once last twirl and once again I find myself close to Kol. He begins to lean down and I tilt my head up a few inches and meet him in the middle. And cue the fireworks. I am almost positive I felt sparks as Kol and I kiss, his lips are soft, warm and welcoming and not cold and hesitant.

We both pull away after a few minutes looking deep into each other's eyes and smiles appear on are faces. Unfortunately our moment is ruined when I see movement out of the corner of my eye and look at the person how may possibly be my next Victim. Who disturbs a moment like this? Inconsiderate Asshats. When I see how it is I'm stunned 1 person I thought and lately hoped I'd never see again and 6 I wasn't really sure how I felt about. Yep it's the Cullen's all watching mine and Kol's little performance. I was trying to come up with something to say Kol who has now stationed himself in front of me blocking me from a potential threat looks at the Cullen's with a glare. The silence is uncomfortable but I am not thankful to the person who broke it. Stupid.

"Well this is awkward, but I like the decorations" Emmett announces with a shrug.

I look to the one person I was beginning to forget and move on like he wanted me to and the one thing I notice is that he is fuming at the sight of Kol and I kissing and our Hand being currently laced together. Let's just say Edward Cullen is not a happy Cold One.


	7. Always and forever

Arabella P.O.V.

I froze at the sight in front of me the Cullens. Oh how I wish I was not here right now. I'm over him I know I am. When I look at him I don't feel love or heartbreak, I feel guilty for the fact that I am standing in front of him kissing and holding hands with the most handsome guy I have ever met and that includes Edward. I don't love him, not any more. Now, now I think I love or at least very strongly like Kol. And the Cullens just ruined a perfect moment. Oh I am so not going easy on them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT DOING HERE?" I yell.

"Bella love, don't shout. We've come to take you home with us, with me where you belong." Edward tells me.

"What the fuck are you talking about I don't belong with you. You left me in the middle of the woods" I exclaim.

"Language Isabella that is not a way you should speak with such disrespect."

"Listen Cold Ones she's not going anywhere with you" Kol tells them.

"You told him about us, you stupid pathetic waste of a space." Rosalie yells at me

"Watch your tongue Barbie. I've know about Cold Ones for a long time."

"And who are you exactly" Alice asks him.

"Allow me to introduce myself... my name is Kol Mikaelson" he announces and the veins appear under his ever and is eyes turn red.

"Bella love get away from this monster right now, he's a vampire" Edward demands me.

"Oh I know exactly what he is" I say and show them my vamp face.

"You... NO! YOU CAN'T BE ONE OF THEM" Edward shouts to me then turns to Kol. "You did this to her" he says and runs forward only for him to be pushed into a tree.

"Edward stop acting like a fool you can't kill him" I say and notice Carlisle Looking at Kol.

"Edward stop!" He demands then turns to Kol "Mikaelson?" he questions "As in the Originals"

"Yep" Kol answers popping the 'p' at the end and doing a little jump. The whole thing makes me giggle and Kol looks down at me with a playful glare.

"what are you guys even doing in Virginia?" I ask

"We were tracking Victoria she's making ..."

"A army we know we're dealing with it" I cut Jasper off.

"Maybe we should talk about this with everyone else at the manor Ara" Kol says

"Uh... Sure"

We head to the manor and I text everyone to meet there. The Cullens are diving in their cars behind Kol and I. I look at my phone and find many missed messages and calls as I was looking out of the window watching everything pass by:

 _Arie what the hell is going on? Why do you need all of us? Did Kol do something on your date? Shall I kill him (Oh wait I can't) Damn Originals ~ Kate_

 _What happened, why do you need us? ~ Jacob_

 _Stefan, Damon and Alaric are already there. Something about drinking and darts with Klaus. Rebekah, Caroline, Jenna and I are on way now. ~ Elena_

 _This better be important. Matt, Ty and I were in the middle of a major battle ~ Jeremy._ **Video Games.**

 _What happened Arabella? ~ Nik_

I text them all the same thing one word.

 _Cullens._ I reply to all of them and my phone starts to blow up again but I just ignore it.

"Are you okay?" Kol asks me

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"He's back" I can tell he's worried I'm going to leave with them

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." I reassure him whilst grabbing his hand.

Kol smiles as he pull up at the manor, the Cullens behind us. Everyone steps out off the manor and walks towards us. I look at Klaus and see him looking at Edward with a glare. All of a sudden Edward is pinned on the ground with someone on top of him holding him by his throat. I walk over to them and peel Damon off of him and push him back to the group.

"Play nice big brother. They are our guests" I tell him.

"Arabella" He says angrily I can tell he wants to rip Edward apart. Well get in line because I'm sure a lot of people here do.

"Carlisle Cullen, It's been a while" Klaus starts.

"I believe it's been 300 years Klaus"

"Well why don't we all go inside and have a nice little chat... Tea anyone" I say looking to the Cullens with a amused smile. They can't eat or drink anything that doesn't come out of a vein.

I hear Kol laughing behind me as I skip into the manor like everything is sunny and good. Sitting on one of the couches with Kol one side of me and Klaus on the other Kol puts on arm around my shoulder and the other holding my hand, pulling me close to him while giving Edward a smug smile as he watches us.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Esme asks.

"What do you me Esme?" I ask innocently.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE AND NOT IN FORKS BEING HUMAN LIKE I WANTED YOUY TO BE. LIKE YOU SHOULD BE INSTEAD OF HERE BEING A MONSTER WITH THIS LOT" Edward shouts.

"I came home to my family. Where I belong, where I'm needed." I state calmly whilst shrugging.

"What about Charlie? He's your family" Alice asks

"Charlie Swan was nothing but a cover for me. His life meant... means nothing to me"

"How can you say that he's your father?"

"My father's name was Giuseppe Salvatore. Emphasis on WAS"

"What are you talking about? Your name is Isabella Swan your father is Charlie Swan of Forks" Okay this pixie is really starting to piss me off.

"Alice, her name is Arabella Salvatore, the sister to Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The Volturi are quite weary of her brother Damon, in 1875 Aro told about many bodies showing up at their door step in Italy. With the words 'Damon Salvatore' written in blood on one of the walls " I turn to look at my brother with a amused smile.

"Why the hell did you leave bodies at the volturi's door step?" I ask

"It was a message to say I was in town. Just wanted them to know I said hi" he says chuckling. I just laugh along with Kol, Klaus and Rebekah, earning a glare from everyone else.

"Wait a second 1875, that means that if Damon is her brother then Bella..." Alice trials off.

"Is 168 years old" I finish for her with a smile.

"You where a vampire this whole time and you never told us, never told me how could you. I loved you and you lied to me" Edward announces with anger clear in his voice.

"You say you loved me yet you left me in the middle of the woods after telling me that you didn't want me. Did you ever think that Victoria could have come for me and killed me while you were gone" I say matching his tone.

"Alice would have seen..."

"Screw Alice and her stupid visions... If I was human and Victoria would have been close enough to get to me before you could arrive and then you would have found but mangled body" I feel Klaus squeeze my knee and I talk a deep breath to calm myself. "You and your family can leave now we don't want or need your help" I say gesturing to everyone around me while getting up.

"We want to help, Please we owe you that much. We should have never left you" I hear Emmett say.

"Whatever I don't care anymore. Talk to Nik about it" I say walking away. Once I'm outside in the back garden where I talked to Elijah last week I sit on the bench and look at the garden. I feel someone standing behind me and turn to find Edward. I sigh, might as well get this over with.

"What do you want?"

"I want us to be together again Bella."

"I can't, not anymore. Things are different, I'm different... I'm not the fragile little girl you thought I was."

"Was any of it real?"

"Yes, I loved you. But you left and told me that I would soon forget you and never have to see you again and that's exactly what I did. Coming back here I was beginning to forget my time in Forks. I reunited with my brothers and my best friend's. I made new ones along the way. I gained a sister in Rebekah, brothers in Elijah, Finn and Nik. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline they are all my friend and I love that when I came here I didn't have to hid what I was or who I really and they trusted me from the beginning. I got Kate released and stopped Nik from killing her and stopped him from terrorizing Elena. I need to be here, this is where I belong... this is my family" I explain.

Edward nods and looks to the ground "And Kol what about him?"

"What about Kol?"

"Do you like him? More than you ever liked me?"

"Yes" I say not even thinking about it.

Edwards face drops into a frown. I pick his chin up making him look into my eyes.

"Hey, It's going to be okay. You will find someone someday, but I am not her" I say

"I've waited over 100 years to find someone. Then you came along and now your leaving me" he says softly with unshed tears in his eyes that will never spill. I can see he is giving up.

"You will find someone to love Edward. You will not give up on love. Find a girl and be yourself, don't hide from her" I say looking into his eyes compelling him. Cold ones so weak minded compared to a traditional. For a traditional vampire it is so easy to hurt a cold one. It's like when I was human, so easy to manipulate and destroy with a simple flick of the wrist. Edward nods his head and we walk back inside going are separate ways.

I feel myself drawn to Klaus's drawing room and go to pull out the picture of Henrik when another scroll catches my eye there are only two of them in the trunk so I pull the mystery one out its newer the parchment from the mid 1800s I take the red ribbon off and open it. The image inside makes tear up. It's of Damon, Stefan and I when we were still human. But I don't understand the image is when I was around the age of 10. My brothers and I are lying in a field laughing Damon smiling instead of the usual smirk and Stefan sitting watching me make a bouquet of flowers. I remember the day perfectly, the flowers where for the woman I would walk by and hand to for no reason but to brighten there day. This image was one of when I was truly at my happiest. Does this mean that Klaus has always watched over me? I look to the bottom of the page and neatly written in the corner there are four words that make me feel as though I have always been protected by Klaus.

 _Family always and forever._


	8. Emotions

**Dear readers,**

 **In the last chapter, I noticed that when I said that Damon left bodies on the volturi's doorstep I didn't say who said it, it was Carlisle. Sorry.**

 **~ Ally**

Arabella P.O.V.

 _Three days later_

 _6pm_

According to Alice, Victoria's army will arrive in 2 weeks. And I'm nervous for some reason I feel like we're not all going to make it. Someone is going to die. Right now I am sitting on the couch in the boarding house wearing grey tracksuit bottoms that may or may not belong to Stefan and a white vest-top and listening to Bloodstream by Stateless drinking a glass of Bourbon. What? I'm over 150 years old.

The training of the hybrids has begun and more and being made each day. While we grow stronger Victoria's army grows larger. I'm tired of all the thinking and all the planning of what's going to happen and what we're going to do, who's going to be where. It's too much. I have a way to end all the pain all I have to do is end Victoria.

 _I think I might've inhaled you_

 _I can feel you behind my eyes_

 _You've gotten into my bloodstream_

 _I can feel you flowing in me_

 _The spaces in between_

 _Two minds and all the places they have been_

 _The spaces in between_

 _I try to put my finger on it_

 _I try to put my finger on it_

 _I think I might've inhaled you_

 _I can feel you behind my eyes_

 _You've gotten into my bloodstream_

 _I can feel you flowing in me_

 _I think I might've inhaled you_

 _I can feel you behind my eyes_

 _You've gotten into my bloodstream_

 _I can feel you floating in me_

I sing along with the song whilst lying my head back and resting my drink aside. I close my eyes and wait for the next song contemplating my next move. I know I'll never get far enough, not with Alice around, she'll be watching.

"Don't do it" I hear someone say and I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to hear that Klaus had shown up beside me.

"Don't do what Nik?" I ask innocently whilst lifting my head and opening my eyes. Klaus takes a seat next to me and I hand him a glass the bottle of bourbon.

"Don't give me the innocent act Arabella. I know you, you want to go to the Cold Ones yourself and take them out yourself. Well guess what that's not happening even if I have to tie you up and shove you down stairs in a room of Vervain and I'm sure everyone will keep you there" Damn him.

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?"

"We have gone through this many times, I know you more than your own brothers, more than anyone on this earth." We sit in silence for a while and then he speaks again "So after this pathetic little quarrel with the Cold Bitch what are you going to do?" He says with a curious look.

"Well I was thinking of returning to England maybe visit the north again." I say with a smirk.

"Ah yes that was a lovely time" Klaus

"You killed 50 people in the span of 2 weeks"

"As I said lovely. And as I remember you weren't such a saint yourself, little miss 'drop you off a bridge in the middle of rush hour!"

"That ass had it coming, I warned him I would kill him not to touch me and he didn't let go"

"And the other 13 people?"

"I was bored and that guy pissed me off!" I say laughing along with Klaus.

"I know what you did to the boy; he's no longer moping around and depressing the blonde who was depressing everyone else with his magic powers"

"Edward deserves a happy life, a life that I can't give him. So if compelling him to find someone how can love him more than I ever did then so be it. And really Nik magic powers?"

He shrugs my question off "Enough with the depressing stuff we've had years of that. Tell me dear one, what is this 'relationship' between you and my little brother" Klaus says whilst shifting his weight to turn to me his left leg folded onto the couch.

"I don't do what you're talking about" I say in a sing- song voice.

"Liar, you always wanted to be a Mikaelson, don't deny it I know it's true." He tease me.

"I don't know what we are all I know is that whatever it is... I don't want to stop" I say dropping my head in shame.

"That is so adorable" Klaus says smirking. I punch Klaus in the shoulder and then lay my head back again waiting for the next song. "What is with this depressing mood you are in?"

"It's nothing Nik"

"Tell me" he says softly

I turn my face to him with my vision clouding over with tears spilling out of my eyes I look into his and say "I love him"

"Edward?" he asks

"Kol" I correct him.

"What?" I hear a voice behind me ask and I spin to see Kol standing in the doorway. I sit there in shock he just heard me tell his brother that I'm in love with him. This sucks.

"Well you two have a love to talk about apparently, I'm just going to go" Klaus says and runs out.

"Coward" I whisper and look over to Kol who is now standing in front to the small roaring fire. "So you obviously know how I feel"

"I don't want to be a replacement Arie" Kol says stunning me

"You're not a replacement Kol. If I wanted to be with Edward I would be but I'm not. Instead I compelled him because my heart no longer belongs to him. You Kol Mikaelson are all I need, want and hopefully have in life." I say looking into his eyes but when he doesn't answer I walk away.

I get the first step of the stair case then I feel someone wrap their hand around my wrist and spin me. I look into Kols eyes with tears spilling down my face. Kol pulls me closer to him my face inches away and he leans in and kisses away a falling tear.

"Do you really think I'm stupid too let you go, my brother would dagger me again, probably with the help of my siblings and your brothers would most likely dump me in the bottom of the Ocean. Then there's the face that I am completely and 100% in love with you. I was just surprised that you love me too I mean I have killed a lot of people Arie and I enjoyed it but since I met you, I have regretted killing everyone turning all those innocent people in nothing but a corpse in the ground. You make me want to be a better man and I will never let you g-" I silence his rambling with my lips. Damn that guy has a way with words.

When the kiss end I look into his eyes and see them filled with so much emotion. I might not be Jasper but I can tell what they are: Joy, love and guilt. I'm guessing the guilt is for the people he has killed "Hey, You're not the only person that has killed, I mightn't have killed as many people as you but I have killed a lot."

"What does that mean for us then?"

"It means we are perfect for each other" I say

"I love you Arie"

"I love you too Kol" I reply and he captures my lips with his and we head upstairs to my room. In a big house with only the two of us in it our actions aren't very innocent. All I know is that I'm in love with Kol and he is in love with me and our night was filled with pure passion _._


	9. Guitly

Arabella P.O.V.

 _The next morning_

Usually when I wake up there's not an arm wrapped around my waist or a hard naked chest pressed against my back. Remembering last night's events , a small smile forms on my lips and give out a sad sigh and try to get up but Kol wraps his arm tighter around me holding me to him so I don't escape.

"Kol, let me go" I moan.

"Never" he whispers back to me and I blush knowing his not just talking about our current position.

I roll over in his arms and look into his eyes as mine start to water over. Kol's eyes widen as the tears spill out he reaches up and wipes them away.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"Promise me, promise me you'll never leave me" I choke out.

Kol rolls on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. He looks at me with a straight serious face and then leans down and captures my lips with his into a deep, slow kiss. After several minutes he pulls away and we take a much need, unneeded breath.

"I Kol Mikaelson, swear to you Miss Arabella Salvatore that I will always love you and that I will never leave you, so long as you promise me the same."

"I Arabella Salvatore promise to you Mr Kol Mikaelson that I will always love you and that I will never leave you. You are it for me Kol. I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love you"

"You won't have to love anyone else darling. And if anyone tries to take you away from me I swear I'm going to rip off their heads"

"What about Victoria and the newborn army?"

"We'll take her out together love"

"So when are we going to tell people what we did last night?"I ask him

"Whenever you like darling"

 _Flashback_

 _Last night_

 _Kol and I are sitting on my bed fully clothed. We stare into each other's eyes. Both wanting to say something but neither one talking. Kol leans forward and places a small kiss on my lips and pulls away once again his eyes meet mine._

" _Can I ask you something love?"_

" _What is it Kol?"_

" _Have you ever heard of mating?"_

" _Not that I recall, no"_

" _If two people love each other beyond anything else, nothing can come between their love; then putting all their love and compassion into it, they bite each other on the right shoulder, marking each other as theirs, so others know that they belong to one another. But it has... um said effects so to say."_

" _What kind of side effects?" I ask worried, I want to do it. Mark him as mine forever._

" _We'll become one so to speak. If you I die you die and if you die I die"_

" _But you're an Original if you can only die by a white oak stake."_

" _Indeed that is why you will become immune to a regular stake there is also the chance of hearing each other's thoughts"_

" _Are you sure about this. I mean, how can you be so sure?"_

" _I'm not, a witch friend told me all this 300 years ago. This could make you stronger or me weaker but all that matters is that I am with you in every way possible"_

" _Did you know that I was your mate when we me?"_

" _Yes" he says with a smirk "I asked my friend to tell me the name of my mate and it was yours love, you and I, we are written in the stars in the night sky. Destined to be together, Always and Forever."_

" _Always and Forever" I repeat and move to straddle his lap pulling him into a deep kiss and removing his shirt and then mine. Once they are off we move our heads to each other's right shoulder and sink our fangs in at the same time drinking from each other. I feel my dead heart vibrate in my body and life my head from his shoulder retracting my fangs and stare into his once chocolate eyes that now shine a bright shade of purple._

" _I love you Kol Mikaelson"_

" _I love you Arabella Salvatore"_

 _End of flashback_

"How about we wait until it comes up?" I suggest remembering the event smiling, Kol nods then leans down and kisses me again. We were in such a deep and emotional kiss we hadn't noticed that someone had walked into my room and were watching us and out very heated make out session.

"OH HELL NO!" I hear my brother Damon shouts from the doorway. Kol and I jump apart and look over to my brother who is glaring at Kol and I. I pull the bed sheet up to cover my body more and Damon notices the movement and glances at me. When he notices that Kol and I are naked he spins around and faces the other way. "GET READY NOW AND GET DOWN STAIRS BEFORE EVERYONE GETS HERE. OR SO HELP ME ARA, I WILL SEPERATE YOU TWO AND LOCK YOU IN A TOWER SURROUNDED BY VERVAIN " He yells and storms out. I sit there stunned at the fact that my big brother just walked in on Kol and I when I'm pretty sure we were just about to... Nope, no, no, No! I am so not going to finish that thought.

"NOW!" Damon voice rings throughout the house. Kol and I look to each other and scurry out for the bed. I'm terrified because I don't want to be looked in a tower b like some damsel and I think Kol just wants Damon and Stefan's approval of our relationship.

Once we are ready Kol and I make our way into the parlour where everyone (The Salvatore brothers, The Originals, The Scooby gang, The Cullens, The pack, Jenna and Alaric) is waiting already. I look to Damon and he is glaring at Kol who is standing behind me. He then looks so me and then away. Great he can't even look at me now.

"Kol, when did you get here?" Rebekah asks

"Last night" he says as we walk over to a chair and he sits down pulling me onto his lap. A growl comes from Damon, Stefan and Klaus. Damon walks towards us and pulls me up and pushes me onto the couch in the middle of Caroline and Bonnie, away from Kol.

"What's up with you?" Stefan asks our brother.

"I don't want to talk about it" Damon says in a calm voice whilst looking at his shoes.

"Too bad, now why the hell are you pushing Ara around like she's a child?" God I love you Stefan.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?" Damon yells once again. I flinch at his voice and get up and run back over into Kols arms and hide my face in his neck. "BECAUSE WHEN I WENT TO WAKE HER UP THIS MORNING I FOUND HER AND THIS ORIGINAL DICK IN A VERY COMPOMISING POSITION" He yells at Stefan while pointing at Kol and I.

"I'm sorry you what?" Stefan says dumbfounded.

"Ara, Kol, naked in her bed together, him on top of her practically eating each other's faces off" Damon explains.

Stefan's face gets a shocked expression while Damon's grows angry once again and he lunges at Kol and I but Elijah and Finn hold him back. We stand up and back away from my struggling eldest brother, but no one was paying attention to Stefan as he grabs a normal stake and flashes in front of Kol shoves it into his stomach. Kol drops to his knees and I do the same. Whilst holding onto my own stomach where a patch of blood appears on my white tank top in the exact place where Kols is.

"Oh please tell me that whilst you to where getting all hot and heavy last night that you didn't bite each other at the same time?" Katie asks.

I look up to her and let a small smile appear on my face "Guilty" I laugh out and look to Kol who is smiling at me. I feel my wound heal and stand up and go to sit back on the chair with Kol.

"You mated with him?" Rebekah shrieks whilst pointing at her brother.

"I guess it came up sooner than expected" I say to Kol then look at Rebekah "Yes" I say simply

"You and my brother, mated last night?"

"Yes sister, we mated. What's so wrong with that?" Kol asks

"Nothing it just I didn't know that you two where that serious about each other" she says crossing her arms.

"Well we are, I love him" I say looking into Kols' eyes.

"I love you too" he replies and kisses me softly.

I hear a course of "Aww's" go around and blush as I see everyone watching us.

"I'm sorry too ruin the beautiful moment happening right now but can you please explain to us what the hell happened?" Alaric asks

"They mated; basically it's a form of connection, binding of the souls so to speak. If one is in trouble the other will know, no matter how far away from each other the other will feel. This was highly dangerous of you both if you had not of been mates your bodies would have rejected each other and you both would be dead." Klaus explains

"But we are not bother isn't that a good thing? That we are both fine and that we love each other so much that we wanted this." Kol argues

"Good but highly irresponsible of you, how do you think we would all feel if we found you two lying up there desecrated?"

"Nik, will you get over it? Kol and I are find stop worrying so much" Klaus huffs and slumps into the seat between Caroline and Bonnie.

"So does this mean I can't trap her in a tower surrounded by Vervain?" Damon asks whilst raising his hand like a student to a teacher.

I huff and slump back against Kol. We spend the rest of the day with everyone. The vampire, Cold ones, hybrids, shape-shifters and witches practice fighting and magic whilst the humans do sit at the sides cheering others on and make sure there is a blood supply in case of emergencies.

Throughout the day Kol and I have been trying to see if we can read each other's minds so far nothing has happened. After finishing training with Katherine I walk over to Elena and take a drink out of a blood bag and watch as Kol fights with Klaus. As I watch the brothers practice. I Smile at the thought that Kol is mine and I am his and that there will never be anyone else. Kol and I, its permanent, Indestructible. But as a child I longed for the day of my wedding to be tied to someone for eternity and I suppose Mating is that just minus the white dress and wedding bells.

But I can't stop myself from thinking _**'I wish that someday I will marry my mate, for the part of me that is still human, the part of the old me that was once alive'**_ _._

' _ **As you wish my love'**_ I hear a voice in my head reply to my thoughts and look up to meet Kols eyes that are glowing purple once again and I know that mine are too. I also know that everyone has stopped what they are doing and are watching the scene before them of me and Kol.

"Nope, no. Still don't like this one bit" Damon mutters

"Oh get over it Damon. We're family now" Rebekah replies with a little jump causing a huge smile to appear on my face.

"Yeah Arabella Mikaelson. Sound just right to me. Perfect in fact" Katie teases.

' _ **She's right, it sound perfect'**_ Kol says to me in our heads.


	10. Together

Honestly not my greatest chapter but tell me what you think in the reviews, please be honest and tell me what you want to happen and I will see what I can do.

~ Ally x

P.S. Sorry I am taking so long with all of this but I try to write as much as possible in a week but College is hectic.

Bella P.O.V.

 _Day before the Battle_

This last week has been amazing. My relationship with Kol is stronger now; our constant conversations in our heads start to annoy everyone around us, which just causes us to use it more often. Stefan still glares at Kol and looks at me as if he wants me to be that 7 year old girl that would follow him around and tell him about the monsters under my bed and force him to stay with me throughout the night. But he's not as bad as Damon, last week Damon once again walked in on Kol and I but this time we were in the parlour in the middle of a heavy make out session... shirtless. He had pulled me off of Kol threw my discarded top and sped off the cells downstairs and locked me in. It took Kol, Stefan, Katerina and Elena to convince him to let me out. That dude is seriously getting on my nerves.

Sitting in the parlour with everyone else, no one is talking just staring in a deafening silence, and I don't like it. I find myself wishing that my brothers would yell at me for my actions with Kol. For Damon to shout at me to go to my room and lock me in. Then for one of Stefan lectures on how to act responsible then for me to shout back that I was sorry that I was forever frozen at 18. But I can't help the way I am around Kol just looking at him makes me want to jump at him and drag him to my room. My thoughts are interrupted by a small chuckle across the room. I look up and see Kol looking at me with Lust, desire and understanding.

 _ **Just ask me love and well be out of here in no time.**_ Kols thoughts run through my head. I look around to see everyone looking between us, and smirk.

 _ **Will you keep out of my head? These thoughts are supposed to be private.**_ I scold.

 _ **Baby, there is no part of you that is private when it comes to me. I know every inch of that body of yours like no one else. And right now your thoughts are urging me to grab you and run.**_ Kol thinks lustfully.

My unneeded breathing increases slightly into rough pants and I bit my lip. _**You Mr Mikaelson are going to be the death of me.**_

 _ **No can do sweetheart, you and I are going to live forever, together as it should be.**_ Damn this guy is killing me.

"OKAY STOP!" a voice rings out throughout the room, pulling our minds apart I look over to see Kate glaring at Kol and I. "You two have go to stop with the lustful glances and mental conversations. It's causing pour old Goldie locks here" She says pointing to Jasper then takes a unneeded breath "...to share your feelings and right now I don't really generally want to feel turned on when we have a battle to prepare for and not the next position you two are going to try" Stefan, Damon and Klaus growl at her words.

After Kate's rant I look down and then up at her "Sorry" I mumble trying to force back the smile that is threatening to form on my face. I get up and walk off to the kitchen before I explode.

Kol P.O.V

After Katerina's little rant and bells departure from the room everyone turns their attention to me. I look at Damon as he glares at me and I begin to feel uncomfortable and do the first thing that comes to mind.

"That was all her, with her dirty thoughts trying to get me to take her. Honestly they girl looks like an Angel but what's in her mind is much worse, the Devil would run. You two should be ashamed you helped raise that woman into the vixen she is today." I say to Stefan and Damon backing away and out of the room following the sound of and Bell like laugh ringing throughout the house. When I find her in the kitchen drinking from a blood bag, I walk up to he and take it from her and finish it off.

"You could have got your own you know!"

"I know but yours taste so much better"

"How could you know if you didn't have one to begin with?" she says walking up to me and pushes her little body against mind .

"I guess I'm just that amazing love" I whisper in her ear which makes her shiver a little, I smirk.

"How big is your ego love?" she whisper back to me then walk away, hips sways seductively.

"Not as big as-"

"Oh my God, please don't finish that line" She slaps me on the shoulder and I glare at her playfully.

"So according to the Psychic cold one-" I change the subject

"Alice" she interrupts me.

"Alice... Victoria and her army arrive tomorrow. How are you with that... I mean we have the numbers but there are a lot of them and not a lot of us even with the 15."

"What is this really about Kol?"

"I want you to stay next to me tomorrow. Don't go after her alone"

"I'm stronger than her. I can take her" She states.

"I'm not taking about who is stronger. I'm talking about the fact that you don't have to do everything alone anymore. You've been walking around like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders well guess what Bell. You're not Atlas, so let go".

"Going all Greek mythology on me, that's cute. What's next? Are you going to say I'm the Aphrodite's to your Ares?"

"Then that makes Cold one Hephaestus"

"He's not ugly"

"So you think he's handsome?" I ask her.

"I think he's handsome" she agrees "But I think you're charming and fascinating, hypnotic, alluring. You're charismatic Kol".

"Damn, well I guess I have to tell you that you are the most beautiful, caring and Intelligent woman I have ever met in my 1000 years and every time I wake I think of you and what I did to deserve a being such as you"

I pull her close when I see tears falling down her cheeks and gently touch my lips to hers then once we part, I rest my forehead against hers and I shiver in pride the fact that she is mine and only mine and it will be that way until she says so.

"I'm always going to be yours Kol no matter what. Even in death, my soul will belong to you" She says reading my mind obviously.

"We'll kill her... together".

"Together" she agrees

"Seriously you to, quit the mushy stuff it's knocking us all sick". A voice says from the kitchen doorway. We pull apart and look over to a smirking Rebekah.

"Come on Beks you love it really. You can't lie to your favourite brother".

"You're right Kol, I never lie to Elijah" she says smirking and walks back to the others with Bella following her whilst laughing.

"Hey bell" I call after her.

"Yeah" she shouts and spins around

"I love you"

"I love you too" And then she walks away... Hips swaying.


	11. Girl Talk

_**Longer as requested (Hopefully you all like it) ~ Ally**_

Arabella P.O.V.

We packed last night, and this morning we left Mystic Falls. We're heading out of the town to a field 6 miles from town, The Cullens, the Mikaelson, my brothers, the Hybrids and the pack are already at the battle sight waiting for me to drive up with Bonnie, Angela, Caroline and Katerina. I'm nervous to have Bonnie and Angela in the fight they might not be strong enough Angela's magic has been glitching for a while she's weak and It's my fault I shouldn't have asked her to do this along with everyone else it's my fault and I'm hiding myself behind my friends, putting them in danger for my stupidity. I shouldn't have gotten involved with the Cullens. I should have listened to Rosalie and left them alone but I didn't I wanted to play a game, as you can tell...I lost.

"You haven't lost" Kate says from the passenger seat as I drive Kol's Range Rover.

"What?"

"What you just said, you haven't lost and we aren't going too."

"How did you... wait said?"

"Yep said, you even gave us an intro... We packed last night" she says in a deep voice and starts laughing.

"Whatever" I say and push her a little and focus on the dirt road ahead of me as we pass tree after tree to get to our destination.

"How long until we get there?" Caroline asks from the backseat.

"Now" I say as we pass through the trees line and see everyone waiting for us.

Pulling up behind them next to their cars, I turn off the ignition and the girls get out. I unbuckle the belt and sit back, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I reopen them and look out the window to my right and to where the face of my best friend Niklaus Mikaelson is smiling at me in a creepy serial killer way. Grabbing the handle I open the door and hit him with it.

"Ow"

"Shut up"

"You okay baby?" Kol says from behind me.

"I'm fine" I say softly turning around to see him looking at the car.

"Umm, I was..." he says looking up at me sheepishly.

"Talking to your car?" I say walking up to him

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"Well you aren't exactly the greatest driver are you darling?" Kol says walking up to be and placing his hands gently on my hips pulling me to him slightly "You okay baby?"

"Ask me again after we win this fight"

"Will do, now common let's grace everyone with our presence before my brother starts chasing his tail"

"A dog joke really Kol... And not even a good one" I say pulling out of his grip and walking over to the others in the middle of the field.

"Finally finished tongue wrestling Bella?" Jacob asks once I reach them.

"No" I Says and turn to where Kol is behind me and give him a quick kiss.

"Okay, now the all is here it is time to begin my informant is on the way here to assist us so all shall be well. I have been told that the Cold ones are close by and pixie here is useless with her 'gift" Klaus informs us.

"Okay who is this damn informant of yours Nik?"

"Not important at the moment Arie"

"Well I am highly offended Niklaus, I am not important. And here I thought we were somewhat friends" An all too familiar voice says from behind us.

I spin around and look to the face I have only seen twice once at the baseball game and once at the Cullen house "Laurent?" I ask stunned "You're Niks' Informant?"

"Hello Bella, wonderful to see you again, sorry for the mess by the ways but this is no time for gibber gabber, lots of cold ones to kill. Victoria 'sent' me ahead to scout for her, they shall be here soon" He says to Klaus.

"I am so confused" I mutter.

"Doesn't take much" Kate says from beside me and I elbow her in the side. Then we all the traditional vampires and hybrids turn towards the same way Laurent came from.

"What is it?" Alice asks in a squeaky annoying voice

"They're coming" I answer when no one else does.

"Well I don't hear anything" She says with a stuck up know-it-all voice

"That is because your type of vampire is far less superior to ours... I mean your powers are that of the same level as a common garden fairy." Kol replies for me and I let out a laugh which makes Alice glare at me. Ever since I compelled Edward, Alice has been trying to get me to reverse it, saying I belong to him, not with, to, as if I am some sort of possession. Thus I have grown to hate her.

"Are fairies real Kol?" I ask

Kol just nods and lifts his index finger to his lips and winks to me... Was that a yes?

"We should be able to hear them soon Alice. Their type of vampire can hear 10x better than us." Carlisle tells her.

"Why do they get to be better than us? I mean we are the ones who have special abilities"

"Yes, You can see the future Alice but not the certain one, Jasper is basically and emotional wreck 80% of the time. And Edward has voices in his head. Whilst my type can eat, drink, sleep and walk around in the sunlight, all whilst still interacting with humans without feeling secluded and like an outcast" I say to her simply and give her a cute smile before leaning back into Kols' embrace.

"How long?" Bonnie asks.

"About 3 minutes" Elijah replies

"Okay let's get into positions hum? A witch at either side of us Rebekah you stick with Miss Webber and Katerina you with Miss Bennett" Klaus instructs.

"We don't need protection Klaus" Bonnie says with a glare.

"Humour me"

"Guys!" I yell to them

"Right, hybrids and shape-shifters in the middle behind us originals who will be in front with Arabella, Caroline, Sage and the Salvatore's'" Klaus yells

"What about us?" Alice's annoying voice rings out

"Stay at the back and keep quite" I tell her getting into place directly in the middle between the originals with Klaus on my left and Kol on my right.

"They're close" Alice shouts

"Yes Alice we know. Now shut up! And stop distracting me" I turn around and say with a glare.

She huffs and stomps her foot like a child but goes to stand next to her husband, who I feel very sorry for, having to put up with her. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn back to the front to face Kol.

"You and me, darling?" He says looking into my eyes

"Yeah, us"

"I love you"

"I love you too Kol"

"I love you too Ara" Rebekah's voice rings out from the side next to Angela and Stefan? Who seems to be standing very close to her.

"I love you too Bexs now what did I say about distraction?"

"Sorry" She mumbles and Stefan kisses her head. What?

"Okay stop am I missing something here?" I say to them, Yeah I'm distracted

"I guess you've been too busy to notice" Stefan says

"To notice what?"

"Elena and I broke up because she is in love with Damon and I'm still in love with Bekah"

"Where was I when all this happened?"

"About 2 days after your first date with Kol" _CULLENS!_

"Okay if there anything else I missed or do not know speak now before the cold ones turn up in a minute"

"I imprinted on Angela" ~ Jacob "I imprinted on Matt" ~ Leah, they say at the same time.

"I am not mad, I am not mad" I chant and turn to them "We will talk about this later" they nod and shift into their wolf forms along with Seth.

"Okay now let's get this massacre started shall we?" Damon asks as the cold ones appear through the trees. We wait a few seconds till they're closer and then run forward taking heads clean off in swift motions and this is seriously easy well be done in a few minutes as almost half of the army is down. I feel someone grab me from behind and turn to face Kol who points to a figure in the middle of the field with a confused look on his face... a newborn girl with dark brown hair that seems to be panicking to the war around her. I can t

We both run to her and grab her arms and run her off to behind the trees, away from the fight. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay we're not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"B-Bree T-Tanner" She stutters.

"Hi Bree I'm Arabella but you can call me Bella and this is Kol he won't hurt you, he's a big softy"

Bree smiles to me and then begins to look scared again.

"I don't want to die"

"You're not going to die sweetheart"

"But they all are and then I'll be alone"

"No you won't you can stay with me and I'll teach you how to be in control" I say and hug her

"Aria we can't exactly keep a cold-" I silence Kol with a glare. "Awe hell well figure something out, Maybe Bonnie and Angela can do something"

"Yeah we can try a spell to help you through this, but first can you tell me where Victoria is?"

"Is that the red headed woman who is always with Riley?"

"Yeah that's her, do you know where she is?"

"About four miles the way we came with Riley, he's not very nice" she says with a small cry.

"Okay we'll take you to our friend so you can stay with them while Kol and I go after her and Riley okay?"

Bree rapidly nods and Kol and I lead her back to the field where there but a few Cold ones left who are currently being pulled apart. After getting half way to the others I hear a female scream from behind me and notice Bree has fallen behind and turn to see her being held by Alice.

"ALICE!" I scream and pull her off Bree and hold her in the air by her neck whilst Bree runs and stands close Kol. I smile a little when I see him pull her into his arms protectively. I feel an odd motherly feeling towards the child.

"Bella Swan, let me go" Alice screech

I pull her down to my level and tighten my hand around her neck. "My name is Arabella Salvatore you pathetic, controlling pixie bitch. Shut up for once. And if you so much as lay a finger on her again I will rip you apart and burn the pieces then dance to the Macarena on your ashes." By the look on her face if she could she'd be pale.

"Kate, watch Bree of me, DO NOT kill her, understand? Kol and I will be back soon Victoria isn't far. Nik clean up hear well be back soon. Bon, Ange I need you two to do me a favour ounce we get back." I say jerking my head towards Bree who is now being held by Katerina.

 _ **Let's go Kol.**_ I think and we run off.

 _ **God I love it when you're demanding.**_

 _ **Shut up Kol.**_ my mind growls

 _ **Well now I'm just turned on.**_

When we are close I catch Victoria's sent with another ahead of us, Kol and I flash in front of her startling the two of them.

"Hey there Vicky. How's death treating you? Me, I'm good. I got my brothers back, My best friend and now my beautiful Original vampire boyfriend who is just... what are you Kol?"

"I'm itching to kill something darling. Its unfortunate I neglected to bring my bat although... " Kol says and flashes towards a snarling Riley and rips off his left arm. "I guess this will have to do, now that's enough small talk don't you think? Let's get down to the killing, you first mate. I want to make her more slow and painful; yours will be quick and brutal."

With a swift motion Kol swings Riley's dethatched arm under its previous owner and Riley falls to the ground and Repeatedly brings the arm down at an violent rate. Riley's scream echoes throughout the woods and Victoria un-freezes from her terror frozen state and begins to run off but I flash in front of her.

"Leaving so soon Vicky, I thought we could have a girl talk. Let's start with hair" I say and grab her flaming locks and throw her into a tree. "I really like your colour, where did you get it done... on second thoughts I don't care" I say running over to her and pulling her up then slamming her face down on the ground flat "Now it's time to talk about nails" I say in a really girly voice and bring my booted foot onto her hand crushing her marbled fingers off and she screams out in pain. I see a flicker of light to my side and look over to a burning dead Riley and Kol leaning on a tree watching me.

"Please darling, continue. I've never seen this side of you. It's quite... what the people say these days? Hot is it?"

I smile turning back to Victoria "It's time to talk boys Victoria. You see him, his name is Kol Mikaelson have you heard of the Mikaelson family? They're quite famous for being ruthless and evil, well they just so happen to be to anyone who's not family. And not to quote Nik but 'family can be more than who we share blood, we can choose'. And if I don't like it when anyone threatens my family how do you think they feel?..." I ask but she doesn't answer I bring my foot down on her back knocking her down again "Kol how does a Mikaelson feel when family is threatened?"

"Vengeful" He says walking forward and picks her up by her head. I move towards Kol so I can look her in the eyes "It's time to talk about clothes Victoria more specifically that jacket, It is just ... Killer. Although I'm never one to talk trophies I really like it. But something tells me you're not one to give in so I guess I'll just have to take" I say and swiftly pull the jacket off her body and put it on. "How does it look Kol?"

"Like it would look great on my bedroom floor"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment. How does it look Victoria?" I say and she opens her mouth to speak but I flash to he and bring my foot down on her back again as Kol rips her head off and we toss the pieces in the Riley based fire. "Well that was rude she never answered my question"

"People these days darling. Ignorant, the lot of them" Kol smirks and we run back to the others. Breaking through the tree line I see the familiar faces of the Volturi guards Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix.

"Jane what are you doing here?"

"Aro wanted us to look in on the army that was created"

"Yes well they are all dead now, Including their creator so now you can leave" I say Kol and I stand next to Klaus.

"But not all of them" She says and her eyes drift to Bree how if standing beside Kate.

I flash in front of her and lift her by her throat. God I love doing that. "Just so we make it clear as I am sure that Niklaus has already informed you her girl is under Mikaelson, Salvatore and witch protection. And you will tell Aro, Caius and Marcus that if they do try anything I will single-handedly come after each of them and make whatever each of the Mikaelson's have ever done look like child's play. Do I make myself clear?" I ask and release my hold on her.

"You would do that for her?"

"Yes, she is innocent. Dragged into this world because of pettiness" I say whilst walking over to Bree wrapping a arm around her.

"I will inform my masters, but know Arabella Salvatore whatever she does is your responsibility"

"I am fully aware of what my responsibilities are, now leave. I do not wish to ask you again" Jane gives me a small respectful bow and flashes off with the others behind her.

"Friend of yours bell?"

"Jane? Yeah we go way back haven't seen her in 80 years though. This was a good reunion"

"That was a good reunion? You attacked her" Alice screeches.

"Hey! What did I say about you shutting up?!"

"Calm yourself darling" Kol say and kisses my head whilst wrapping his arms around Bree and I.

I take a deep breath and ask "So who did we lose?"

"3 of my hybrids. Aaron, Daniel and Emma."

"Aww I liked Daniel he was entertaining."

"He was cocky and flirted with you every time he saw you" Kol growls

"Yes and that was entertaining. So shall we head home?"

"By the way Arabella I love the new jacket it becomes you" Klaus says with a smirk and we all get in our cars and drive back home.


	12. Bree Tanner

Bella P.O.V.

"Bonnie, Angela is it possible to turn a cold one into a traditional?" I say bursting through the Boarding house front door dragging Bree who is holding onto Kol's hand, followed by with everyone else. "I mean she is dead but she's still young"

"Baby they haven't even gotten in the house yet. Calm down" Kol says releasing Bree's hand and walks over to me pulling me into a hug.

"Bon? Ange?" I says calmly whilst lying my head on Kols chest.

"It's a long shot" Bonnie says looking to the newborn that moves closer to Kol and I, not liking all of the eyes on her.

"I've never heard of it happening. Although witches don't necessarily like to associate themselves with Cold ones. They usually just kill them. Witches just see them as abominations, more so then a traditional vampire, or me" Klaus explains. And I laugh slightly which causes him to glare at me.

"You do realise that we are right here don't you" Alice's voice screeches out.

"Alice will you please be quite. If this conversation concerned you we would have asked you for your input. Now be quite, good girl."

"I just don't understand why you want to save this kid. Just kill her it's a lot easier than trying to help her" Alice whines and I flash over to her and Push her up against the wall. She struggles against my grip and I can see that the other Cullens are struggling to help her as they are being held back by my family.

"Listen carefully Alice, you are here because I am allowing you to be here. You are somewhat alive because I am allowing you to be. If I here you even intake one of your unnecessary breaths I will drag you and the rest of your 'family' to La push and let the pack do what they have just been itching to do, heck I'll gladly help them. Now be quite or leave" I say dropping her to the floor and hiss at her with my scary vampire face and she cowers ways from me. I smirk and turn back to Bonnie and Angela.

"Is it possible?"

"I don't know. What makes a new born different to an older Cold one besides age?"

"Blood, their human blood still lingers in their tissues" I announce.

"That might help, we'll see what we can do" Angela replies before taking off with Bonnie to search through the grimoire.

"Bella?" A soft voice says behind me I turn to see Bree looking around sceptically.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I'm hungry" she whispers and drops her head down in shame. My eyes flicker to the humans in the room ( Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna and Matt).

"One of you gonna offer her a bite?" I ask blankly

"Blood bags, Ara" Damon says walking past me and hitting me on the back of the head.

"Ugh, how boring" I say and Stefan flashes away and back with two bags of blood in his hand. He hands them to me and I walk over to Bree "try these out kido" I say handing her them.

"Um..." She says playing with the bags between her hands.

"What? Come on what is it?"

"Bella, maybe she wants to try the better more humane way" Carlisle suggests.

"Zip it daffodil" I say glaring at the aged milky bar boy.

"It's not that, it's just that..."

"Darling, what's wrong?" Kol ask from beside her, giving her an encouraging nod.

"It's a little cold" She whispers.

"I like this girl, she gets it" I say looking to the others behind me then I turn back to Bree "Common lets go and heat it up" I say whilst dragging her into the kitchen.

I walk up to one of the cupboards, I one it and pull out a mug with the word 'BLOOD!' written on it in Black bold writing.

"Here you can use this" I tell Bree handing her the mug.

"Blood?" She asks looking at the words printed on the side.

"I thought it was appropriate. Do you want a different mug?" I answer her

"Um no it's okay" she says and I take the blood and mug off her. Putting the cup on the counter, I rip open the bag and pour the blood into the cup, then place the cup into the microwave for 2 minutes.

"How old are you Bree?"

"16, How old are you?"

"Over 150" I say leaning forward on the bench watching her shift her wait nervously. Odd for a cold one they usually act like a brick wall, always in the way.

"How old exactly?" she asks, with a slight twitch of he lip.

"168. I died when I was 18 just a month before my brothers Stefan and Damon"

"Are they older than you?" She asks shyly.

"Hahaha, no. Well Damon is by 7 years. But Stefan is a year younger than me however he has always acted like he was older"

"What's going to happen to me?" Bree asks after a long silence, the only noise coming from the microwave.

"What do you mean?"

"What happens if they find a way to change me? What happens if they don't? I mean where will I go?"

"You won't be going anywhere you don't want to go, Kiddo. The decision's yours"

"I want to say with-" Bree starts but is cut off by the kitchen door slamming open and Damon waltzing inside.

"Witchy 1 and 2 are now currently consulting the dead for answers" he informs us and slams his way back out of the room.

"He's a bit of a..."

"Ass? Don't worry, it's nothing new or special, you'll get used to it ... eventually"

"About that, you said that I don't have to go anywhere if I don't want, does that mean I can stay here with you?"

"Sure, I've always wanted a younger sibling"

"I still exist Bell!" Stefan's voice rings through the house.

"OI, STOP LISTENING TO OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS YOU NOISE LITTLE SHIT. YOU KNOW FINE WELL I MEANT A YOUNGER SISTER THAT I COULD SHARE MY WISDOM WITH!" I yell back to him, my eyes never leaving Bree's until the microwave finishes with a ding. I walk over and pull it open, lifting the cup; I slide it over to Bree and gesture for her to follow me back to the others.

I push through the kitchen door in a manner close to the way Damon did and look to everyone in the parlour "Cold ones that can't handle the smell of warm delicious human blood, I suggest you hold your 'breath' other's that want some blood get your own, you know where the freezer or a vein is" A small nervous chuckle comes from the girl behind me and I turn and look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Bree If you want to laugh, smile or say something don't hold back; you part of this screwed up society, so welcome and enjoy" Kate says going up to her and putting an arm around Bree's shoulder, guiding her to the couch and sitting her in the middle of her and Bekah.

"Go ahead kid, drink up" Bekah says gesturing to the blood cup. Bree pulls the blood up to her lips and takes a small sip. The Cullens all stiffen up and look guarded at the girl who begins to guzzle the hot beverage in thirst. After the cup is emptied she pulls it from her face and holds it in her lap, Kate pick it from her and pops it on the table then sits back looking at the girl.

"How do you feel?" Kol asks Bree, snaking his arm around my waist.

"Satisfied" She replies simply

"Remarkable, even with just feeding and the presence of humans around her, this newborn is completely in control and calm. If I could call my friend Eleazar we could determine if this is in fact a gift. We cold experiment-"

"Hey Doctor Dense! Shut it you're not doing any kind of 'experiments' on her. She's a kid, not a Lab Rat!" Damon growls out, the veins appearing under his eyes "Soon Witchy 1 and 2 will figure out this whole thing and then it's bye-bye newborn cold one and she'll be a better and stronger vampire and not look like she belongs in Medusa's garden of the stiff and boring" He continues sipping his bourbon in a cocky manner, slightly smirking.

Everyone just looks at Damon in wonder and confusion. "Since when do you defend someone you just met? You barely even defend Bell and I, and we're you siblings" Stefan asks in wonder.

"You heard Ara before, Bree here is her new little sister and so she is ours, it's truly great to have you in the family kid, it's been a little boring these last few years"

"You didn't even know I was alive a few months ago!" I exclaim and Damon looks at me, gives me a cheeky smile and winks.

"Hey! If you're all done. We're ready" Bonnie's voice rings out through the room from where she stands at the entrance.

"Okay come on kiddo" I say walking over to Bree and pulling her up and then dragging her over to Bonnie. But she stops me when I get to her.

"You can stay for the preparation but for the actual spell it's probably best if you are out of the room" I nod to her in agreement and follow her into a spare room that has had its furniture moved aside.

Angela is setting up Candles around the room and Bonnie walks over to continue to draw a symbol that just looks like a bunch of lines connected together at different points with other symbols scattered around it at different points.

"So what does Bree actually have to do?" I ask gaining their attention.

"That's the easy part; she has to lie on the symbol" Bonnie says

"That's it? Lie on a symbol? Then why can't I be in here?"

"Because once we start it's she's going to be in an unbearable torture; Like fire burning in under her skin and we can't be interrupted"

"Burning torture, like Cold One venom?" I say

"Yeah, it's kind of like we are burning it out of her and reconstructing it, which reminds me we need your blood for her to drink and for a connection to your species." Angela informs me, bringing over a Glass, Wooden bowl and Knife. "Fill these half way please"

I nod and take them of her, walking over to a desk against the wall; Placing them on the desk, I slit both of my hands open and hold them over the objects letting my blood pour into them. The glass fills successfully half way before the wound closes, but the bowl still low so I cut my hands again and place them both over the bowl and watch the crimson liquid drip into the bowl until its half way and then I pull my hand away allowing Angela to take them both away. She hands the bowl to Bonnie and takes the cup to Bree.

"Drink" Angela informs her and walks away to the other side of the room.

"It's time" Bonnie says and Gestures for Bree to go to the symbol.

I walk over to Bree and place a hand on her shoulder as she pulls the glass away from her face. "Good luck I whisper to her and look to the two witches with a worried expression which they both just give me and encouraging nod before I leave, closing to door Behind me.

It's been ten minutes and all that I've heard is chanting coming from the room across from where I'm now sitting against the wall; my eyes not moving from the door in front of me that I continue to glare at, silently wishing for it to Disappear or for me to gain X-ray vision.

"You look at that door like it has hit you in the face" A voice comes from beside me, making me jump and I look over to find the Original Hybrid sitting next to me.

"How long have you been there?" I ask turning my attention back to the door.

"Not as long as you" he replies and we fall into a comfortable silence, that is until he sighs and looks to the door as well. "What is it about this child? Why do you feel the need to help her?"

"It's my fault; that she is like this. If I had of just killed Victoria when I first met her, she wouldn't be this way she would be human, growing, living"

"And not frozen for eternity? Now who does that sound like?" Klaus asks and I think back to the moment I met Klaus.

 _Flashback_

 _It's been a month since I woke up and began to remember everything. Every time Kate stuck her teeth in my neck. Every time she compelled me to forget I saw something or do something for her. A part inside of me accepts the change to what I am now, but the other part, the part that knows of the monster that has taken over my soul, that uses me as a puppet to spread ciaos and pain to its victims. Its victim like Rodger Fell, he is – was such a nice man. But I was just so... hungry and I couldn't stop myself. He was the first person I ever killed, and I liked it, I loved it in fact. The rush, the power to hold one's life in my hand and then in a simple second, it vanished. But In the end when I let that body fall to the ground, the body of my friend I felt the weight of what I did come crashing back to me and I ran. I ran to the one person I knew could help me, Emily._

 _She explained the does and Don'ts of vampirism and gave me a daylight ring, telling me to never take it off. As I was about to head home she warned me of the danger, of the Council, of my father but I didn't believe her. I didn't believe that the man that raised my brothers and I could be so cold, so different. He wouldn't kill me, I was his favourite, his little girl._

 _But that's not what happened. As I left Emily, and went back to my house I didn't even make it half way. Because out in the streets with several of his friends was my father, It was getting dark but with my new sight I could clearly see them standing, talking in hushed whispers. But as one caught the sight of me he indicated to my father of my presence._

 _I was yelled at to go home, but I hesitated. Seeing my hesitation my father strode forwards after bidding the rest a good night and he dragged me home by my elbow. As we got to the porch of the house, he threw open the door and attempted to drag me inside but my body would not surpass the barrier of what was my childhood home. The look on my father's face transformed from confusion, to realisation, to horror then finally... disgust. I had never seen that look on him, at least I had not ever seen it directed at me._

 _His had immediately let go of my arm and I fell back onto the floor, tears streaming down my face as I wept silently, my eyes clouding over but I could still see me blurred figure of my father looming over my, the only thing different with him is that he now held a pointed wooden object in his hand as he glared at me with hate._

 _My reaction was quick, with my new found speed I pushed my father far into the house and rushed off into the woods. The pained cries of my father, dying out as I retreated further away. Now a month later, and I am alone in the woods on the outskirts of a village, far enough from humanity not to be seen but close enough to feed. I looked around the village from where I stood just beyond the tree line. Watching for an easy prey. But I didn't have to as a twig snapped behind me and a large man appeared behind me, sweat and dirt covered his skin and clothes. If I could be sick I'm sure I would have at that moment. But I hadn't fed in a week and I was growing hungry and weak. The man looked at me with lustful eyes and went to open his mouth as I prepared to attack him but in an swift second his head snapped to the side and I flinched in shock while the man's body fell to the ground and a curly blond haired man stood in his place smirking at me. His eyes filled with humour._

 _End of flashback_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a scream coming from the room in front of me and I was about to rush in until two arms wrapped around me and I fell back onto the chest of my best friend as I listened to the shrill of the girl in the other room.

3 hours hand passed and the screaming had died down an hour ago. I was still sitting in the same place, though now alone as Klaus hand left with Caroline. The door in front of me opens, Bonnie and Angela walk out of the room, both looking drained and in need of a meal and a 7 year nap. Shooting up to my feet I look to the witches in hope.

"It's done, now all we have to do is wait till she wakes up and get some more blood in her system" Bonnie says breathing deeply.

"Poor girl screamed all the energy out of herself, you need to move her off the floor and onto a bed, she'll be more comfortable" Angela explains.

"I'll do it" Kol's voice rings out and I turn and give him a small nod in acceptance. I turn to the exhausted girls and give them a small smile as Kol enters the room and then flashes out with the girl in his arms and up the stairs.

"So that's it, she's one of us?" I ask

"As far as we know, we can't be sure until she walks up. And that won't be for a few hours, she depleted" Angela explains.

"Thank you. You two should go and get something to eat and rest up" I say and watch as the two witches shuffle to the kitchen before I speed off up stairs and into my room where Kol is sitting in a chair reading my old beat up copy of Wuthering Heights as the teen sleeps peacefully in my bed. I walk over to Kol and he opens his arms up so I can sit on his lap and throw my legs over the arm of the chair whilst leaning back against his chest. Closing my eyes I drift off into a dreamless sleep

 _ ***SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I THOUGHT I HAD ALREADY UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER!***_


	13. Will you?

Bella P.O.V.

I jolt awake feeling someone slightly shake my shoulders, looking behind me I see Kol smiling down at me and notice that we are still sitting in the chair. I glance over to the bed and see Bree still sleeping soundlessly. Shifting my gaze to the window I look to see the sun rising and considering it was afternoon when I fell asleep, I think it's safe to assume I've been asleep for a while.

"How long have I slept?"

"12 hours, I have never known a vampire that slept as long as you that wasn't desiccating!"

"That's funny, that's really cute, why did you wake me up Kol?"

"Will you come with me?"

"Where? What about Bree?"

"Outside" Kol says.

"And I will watch the child" Kate says walking into the room and over to Kol and I. She grabs my hands and lifts me off Kol's lap. "Go" she says jerking her head towards the door whilst letting go of my hands. I turn to Kol and hold out my hand to him which he grabs instantly with and lifts himself up out for the chair before leading us towards the door. I look back just in time to see Kate throw herself in the now vacant chair and pick up the battered book swiftly flipping through it then throwing it carelessly to the side, then she lays back and closes her eyes, humming silently to herself.

Heading down the stairs and out the front door we sit on the wall outside our bodies are close, we sit with our backs to the boarding house our legs dangling over the edge, just watching the sun rise. It's quite. Not that uncomfortable, nobody has anything to say quite, but the one that you barely even notice because you just let the moment soak in, every feeling overloading your emotions and every thought disappearing until you finally find the right moment to begin. It doesn't take Kol long to find his moment.

"This is it, this is where it ends" he says looking forward, I feel a pang in my chest, my heart trying to escape my chest.

"What's ending Kol?" I ask my voice weak.

"I'm done being the bad guy, I'm done playing around Arie. I'm done being reckless and childish. Will you do that with me? Will you help me be a better guy?"

"You are a great guy Kol, and I can't change who you are, I don't want you to change, I like- I love you just the way you are"

"Are you about to break into song?" Kol jokes.

"No. You were saying"

"I don't want to be a monster. In my 1000 years, I never thought that I would find someone that I wish I could grow old with, someone I could kiss hello when I walked in the house after a long day at work. Someone I could have a family with. 3 kids, the oldest being a boy; to keep the other boys off his two little sisters. To have two beautiful little girls to treat like princess. All of them to be spoiled by their many Uncles and Aunts, and a dog maybe a Great Dane or a German shepherd named Cookie. We'd live in a normal house like the Gilbert house. Nothing flashy or over the top. We'd be human. But we can't and I hate that. I hate the fact that we can't have any of that, that this whole life is my families fault, my parents fault. Because you deserve it. You deserve that and more. But a part of me can't help to be thankful, to be happy that all of this has happened. When I was human all that mattered to me was my magic, but if you had of been there I would have abandoned it in a second just to have a glance, a smile, a conversation with you. I realise that I have been rambling for the last five minutes and your eyes haven't left me since the beginning but I don't think you realise what's happening right now do you?"

I look at him in confusion then I draw back to reality. Because I now see what's happening. Kol, who was once sitting next to me had moved from sitting beside me on the wall next to me and is now in front of me kneeling on Knee. A Small black velvet box in one hand, closed. And a shy smile gracing his lips. "Arabella Salvatore. It pains me to not be able to have any of what I said with you because I know you want it to, I listen to your thoughts a lot when you don't pay attention. But I'm thankful for Vampirism if it means being able to be with you... So Arie. Will you do me the honour of marrying me... please?" Kol says and Lifts the lid up and the ring, it is the most simple ring in the world. While gold band, with 9ct diamond sitting on the top. "Arie? Say something, please"

"Your right a part of me wishes there were no vampire. But I too am glad that there is. And as for the whole Kids situation we could always adopt. I'm sure there are plenty kids in the world that need someone as great as you to be a father too"

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a hell yes Mikaelson" I say and throw my arms around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss. Pulling apart Kol placing the ring on my finger as the door behind us slams open and I spin when I hear a loud screech erupt from a pixie styled Cold One. Just as she was about to pounce at Kol and I her head flies from her shoulders and it lands at my feet. I look to see Damon standing there with a 1000w smile on his face.

"Just been dying to do that since the bitch arrived. Care to light her?" he says indicting to the falling girl. I bend down and pick up the decapitated head. I look at my brother with a raised eyebrow. "What? It's an engagement present, let's call it decapitation day. Now let's go and complete the rest" he say and practically skips back into the house. I turn to Kol and he shrugs his shoulders before picking up Alice's body and pulling it back inside the house and dropping it just outside the parlour.

Entering the parlour, I lay Alice's head on the table and look around to see all the Cold Ones being restrained. Klaus has Carlisle, Bekah – Esme, Kate and a now awake Bree have Edward, Sage and Rosalie, Finn and Emmett, and Elijah holds a struggling Jasper. "You didn't seriously think that we would let you all live did you?"

"Isabella release us immediately" Esme demands. I glare at her and pick up Alice's head and throw it to Stefan and we all watch as he throws it in the newly lit flame's burning in the fire place. A cry erupts from Jasper and struggles more against Elijah.

"Why are you doing this?" Carlisle asks.

"You have seen our weaknesses" Klaus says.

"WHAT WEAKNESSES?" Rosalie yells to him, Klaus lets out a vicious growl, his eyes flashing Yellow and his teeth expanding.

"Love is a vampires greatest weakness, Darling"

"With the right equipment you could easily overpower us in time. Not only that, but your kind are a disgrace, a parasite, useless on this earth and well truly unwanted and unneeded, so... yeah" I say and watch as each and every cold one's heads are ripped from their bodies by the Vampires holding them.

"Well that was entertaining. Stick the heads in the fire place. We can burn the bodies tonight. For a celebration of the engagement a sort of party, just all of us" Rebekah Says whilst throwing Esme's head into the flames. To which everyone else follows her actions. Kate walks up to me and holds out Edwards head.

"Go ahead Kate. You do it"

"Are you sure?"

I look at and then to Edwards frozen face "Yeah, I'm sure" I reply and watch as Kate launches Edwards head into a the fireplace. Whilst everyone was either watching the heads burn or dragging the headless bodies carelessly outside no one noticed the small satisfied smile that I let appear on my face. No more Cold Ones.

 _Later that night – Bonfire_

Rebekah, Finn and Sage set up the fire as Kol, Damon, Stefan, Klaus and The Pack (In wolf form) tore apart the bodies of the Cullens and set them into piles. The Sun had came and was now almost completely gone, turning the sky into a pinkish- orange colour. I stood at the side with Caroline silently watching everyone work. The Humans and the Witches had been sleeping for most of the night were now milling around gathering food and drinks whilst Elijah, Kate and Bree brought out fold up beach chairs and blankets, laying them down in front of the fire so everyone can sit back and watch the Fairy-like 'Vampires' burn to ash.

I turn and look at the blond Baby Vamp that my Best Friend is so infatuated with. "So Caroline, Nik"

"What about him?" She asks Avoiding my eyes.

"How is it? Being with the guy you thought you hated"

"I didn't hate him exactly. I way – am just... Scared. What if in a few weeks or months, years even, he finds someone better and I'm alone again"

"He may not say it or act like it, but in all my years I have never seen Klaus in love...until now. Just promise me something, be patient with him"

"I will"

"OI. BABY, BARBIE! COME ON. SUN'S SETTING, FIRE'S BURNING AND I'M READY TO ROAST SOME MARSHMELLOWS OVER A COLD-FIRE!" Kol yells to us and I look over to see everyone already sitting in their spots, the only spot free is in between Kol and Klaus. I cast a glance at Caroline and see that she is looking at me too. She pushes me to the ground and throws herself in between my fiancé and my best friend leaving nowhere for me to sit.

I pick myself up and look around at everyone. No of them pay any attention to my fall and just talk among their selves. Walking over to Kol I kneel in front of him as he talks to Stefan and Rebekah next to him. I uncross his leg and sit in between them, Lying back against his chest as he brings his knees up securing me to him.

Behind us I hear Damon mumble to Elena "I don't care if they're engaged, I still don't like it" Elena hushes him. And Kol's body shakes with laughter. "Okay people time to burn these Bastards" Damon yells getting up and walking up to the pile of dismembered body parts and picks up what looks like Emmett's torso and kicks it into the fire before doing a little dance then drops back down next to Elena. One by one people throw the Cullens into the fire. I get up and up and pick up the final body part, Alice's arm.

"Cya" I say and fling the arm sarcastically into the fire and skipping back to Kol. Plopping myself back into my spot between Kol's and watch as the purple smoke drifts off into the night sky. Sighing I think back to yesterday and realise something or rather someone is no longer with us that I hadn't realised had left us.

"Hey guys, what happened to Laurent?"

"He decided to visit Alaska" Klaus replies and it all turns into a comfortable silence again as I let my mind drift off.


End file.
